Sick
by DiverSam
Summary: Mac is sick and Webb cares for her. Beware: Major Harm bashing at the end


A/N: Let's see, this falls after "Tribunal" but, "Need to Know" and Paraguay don't happen. And Singer is still alive and Meredith doesn't exist.  
  
JAG HQ Falls Church, VA 1430 Hours Tuesday before Thanksgiving  
  
Sarah:  
  
"Operating Room, this is Rachel, may I help you?"  
  
"Hi, this is Sarah McKenzie, I'm a friend of Miche, may I speak with her?" (Miche: pronounced mit-chee; short for Michelle)  
  
"Sure, it may take a minute to find her. Hold on."  
  
A few minutes later Miche came on the phone. "Hey Sarah, what's up?"  
  
"Miche, I'm sick, I mean I think I've got the flu. Can you ask one of the docs for something? I can't keep anything down, I ache all over, and I'm running a fever."  
  
"Oh Sarah, I told you get a flu shot. This one is nothing to fool around with. I'll be home around five-ish. Can you hold on 'til then?"  
  
"I think so. Got to go - I have to barf..."  
  
When I recovered enough I went to find the Admiral. I'm now the 5th victim of the flu in the office. This winter's flu strain has been the worst in several years. Sturgis and Bud had been out for a week already and weren't expected back until after Thanksgiving. One of the clerks had just returned after being out for two weeks. Of course the sick ones were the ones that had missed flu shots in October for one reason or the other.  
  
Sturgis, Bud and I had been in New Mexico on a case when the shots were offered and two of the clerks had refused to take the shots. Our co- workers were sympathetic but were grateful that they weren't ill. Singer was the exception in the sympathy department, which really wasn't strange. She just viewed it as an opportunity to get ahead once again. And Harm! He just couldn't shut up about how he never got sick. He went on to such a degree that I wanted him to get sick just silence him. Of course that didn't happen, unfortunately.  
  
"Tiner, I need to speak to the Admiral." I croaked out.  
  
"Ma'am you look awful." At my glare he continued, "Just a moment, Ma'am."  
  
After a few seconds I was allowed into the Admiral's office.  
  
"Sir, I need permission for Sick Call, I'm really feeling bad, and need to go home."  
  
"Mac, how bad is it? You were taking up the slack for Turner and Roberts. Is there any way you can stay?"  
  
"I don't think so. Sir, I." I ran to his private restroom and threw up again. I felt him come in behind me and hand me a damp towel when I was done.  
  
"Thank you Sir. I apologize for leaving so abruptly."  
  
"No problem, Colonel. Go home. Who will be taking care of you?"  
  
"I have a neighbor who is coming by later this afternoon."  
  
"Take care of yourself, and let me know if I can do anything."  
  
"Thank you, Sir. I think I'll be OK, but just need to rest. I'll be back as soon as possible."  
  
"Just let Tiner know what's going on."  
  
With the Admirals permission I left the office. I drove home to Georgetown in a daze. Thankfully traffic was unusually light that afternoon. After the seemingly endless drive home I felt so tired that when I arrived that I stayed in the car until the cold forced me inside. Once inside I struggled to the bathroom.  
  
'102 degrees. That's just wonderful. And I was supposed to take up the slack for the others. Well its Harm and Singer now.' Thankfully the holiday was coming up.  
  
'So what do I do? Tylenol or Motrin for the fever and aching? Who can make decisions when they are sick? And the other age old question: Is one enough, are two too many?'  
  
"I am not going to let the flu get me down! How many should I take? Who cares, two of each will do it. God I hurt." I felt so awful I was rambling to myself.  
  
I crawled into bed, uncaring that I was still fully dressed, having only paused to kick off my heels. Shivering I pulled the sheet and comforter over my head, and blacked out.  
  
1530 Hours Clay:  
  
I arrived at JAG headquarters planning on begging a favor, albeit, a small one that wouldn't put my favorite JAG officer at any risk. The translations of the e-mails really need to be done, and Sarah McKenzie was more than capable of doing it. In exchange for twenty minutes of her time I planned on offering her dinner at the restaurant of her choice. Yes, this is a reasonable excuse to take the beautiful Marine out. Rabb has had enough time after the events of Afghanistan to put up or shut up, now it's my turn. 'Go ahead idiot, keep encouraging yourself.'  
  
When I got off the elevator and entered the bullpen Lt. Sims gave me a bright smile as I passed her desk. I returned the smile with a nod of recognition and a tiny grin. I wouldn't want to change anyone's perception of me by being overtly gregarious. As I passed Chegwidden's outer office Petty Officer Tiner greeted me.  
  
"Hello Mr. Webb, may I do anything for you?"  
  
"Hello Tiner, is Col. McKenzie in?"  
  
"No sir, the Admiral sent her home early today. She wasn't feeling well. She probably has the flu like the others."  
  
As we were speaking, the Admiral came out of his office and noticed me. "Webb, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hi AJ. I just stopped by to ask Col. McKenzie for a small favor and Tiner just told me she went home with the flu."  
  
"Yes, she is probably going to be out for a while like every one else. So I guess your favor is going to have to wait."  
  
"I suppose so. Well, I'll see you gentleman later." I turned and left the office. Lt. Sims and I again acknowledged each other as I passed. She was one of the few members of JAG that never scowled at my presence. I wonder if Roberts knew what a gem he had in that woman.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tiner looked at the Admiral, and asked "I wonder what Mr. Webb's favor was?"  
  
AJ replied, "I don't really care as long as he leaves the staff of this office alone!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once inside the elevator I began to wonder how ill Sarah was and if anyone was taking care of her. She lived alone, and everyone I know that had gotten this flu needed someone to help them through it.  
  
'Oh, Lord, I bet its Rabb.' I moaned to myself.  
  
But, when I exited the building I saw Rabb's Lexus in the parking lot. Well Rabb hasn't left, and that means Sarah is almost certainly alone.  
  
1600 Hours Sarah:  
  
I woke up hot and thirsty and stripped off the wrinkled uniform and put on my comfort clothes: a nightshirt and purple fuzzy socks. Stumbling to the bathroom I took my temperature again.  
  
'103 degrees. More pills.' I whined silently. The previous set isn't sitting too well on my stomach as it is. I gulped down the pills and a full glass of water, and returned to bed. Twenty minutes later I was in the bathroom again, vomiting up the water and pills.  
  
'This has got to stop soon. Miche won't be here for at least an hour.' Trying to stand I began to get dizzy and decided that I might as well just lie down. ' I'll be back in here anyway.'  
  
1700 Hours  
  
Clay  
  
I arrived at Sarah's apartment and questioned myself for the 10th time if this was the right thing to do. If Sarah is not that sick she will probably kick my sorry ass back on the street. But on the other hand...  
  
'Oh hell, let's get this over with so I can quit worrying.'  
  
I knocked on her door for several minutes with no response. I knew she was home because I'd had parked directly behind her corvette. Before performing a little breaking and entering, I tried the door handle, and found it unlocked.  
  
'This is definitely not good.' I thought worriedly.  
  
I entered the apartment calling out her name. I dropped my laptop near the door and began looking around. After searching the living room and kitchen, I went to her bedroom. I began to get worried. Where was she? Tuning to leave the room, I caught sight of a purple sock covered foot just visible behind the partially shut bathroom door.  
  
"Sarah," I screamed as I ran into the bathroom and found her lying on the cold tile. I gently lifted her to a sitting position, shook her a little and called her name. The only response I got was a grunt and a sniffling snort. If her burning forehead was any indication she had an extremely high temperature. And from the contents ceramic bowl beside us I could see she had been vomiting. THAT definitely wasn't good.  
  
"Sarah! Answer me." I said shaking her again. She opened one eye and spoke probably not even knowing who was holding her.  
  
"Go way. Hot," was her muffled reply.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart you're hot". Silently I was talking to myself. 'Okay, what do we do about you? From the pill bottles scattered about I guess you've taken something for the fever, but that obviously hasn't come down.'  
  
I needed advice. Who was going to give it to me? Mother was out of town. Harriet Roberts! She was a mother, and surely AJ has had high fevers. And she smiled at me today.  
  
"Sarah, let's get you into bed. Can you stand up for me?" If looks could kill, the laser beam she shot me would have laid me out, and anyone behind me. I waited for her to move.  
  
"So are you going to stand up or what"? She began to move but got no further than her knees.  
  
"Sarah, I'm going to pick you up and carry you to bed. Okay?" She just nodded her weakly and without further resistance I lifted her and carried her to her rumpled bed. I straightened the linens as much as possible and covered her.  
  
"You just lay here for a while, and I'll be right back." I left her and went to the living room and picked up the phone to dial JAG HQ.  
  
"May I speak to Lt. Sims please? Harriet, this is Clayton Webb. Do you have a few minutes? I need some advice."  
  
"What can I do for you Mr. Webb?" an extremely curious Harriet said.  
  
"I'm over at Col. McKenzie's apartment. The flu is giving a very high fever. I think she took something for the fever, but she's vomited it back up. What do I do to get her fever down that won't make her vomit?"  
  
Harriet almost choked in response to his questions. He sounded very concerned and almost desperate. "Get a basin of lukewarm water, and see if she has any rubbing alcohol. Mix about a cup of the alcohol into the water then using a washcloth sponge her down."  
  
"I can do that. How long will it take you to get here?"  
  
"Mr. Webb I can't come. Bud is home sick himself. This is the first day I've left him at home. I'm so sorry." I groaned in frustration.  
  
Just then I heard keys rattle in the front door as it swung open.  
  
"Sarah, I'm here," said a slightly accented voice.  
  
Upon seeing Clay the startled young woman said, "Oh hello. I'm Miche, Sarah's neighbor. I've got her medicine. And you are?"  
  
"Hi! I'll be just a minute. Harriet, Sarah's neighbor is here with some medicine. Thanks for the advice." I hung up the phone and turned hopefully to this Godsend.  
  
"Hello, I'm Clayton Webb, a friend Sarah's. You've got medicine for her? Thank God, she's burning up. I just picked her up off the floor of her bathroom and put her back to bed."  
  
She gave me an odd look and said, "Well Clay it seems like we've got one sick puppy on our hands. Let's go take a look at her."  
  
I followed her into the bedroom. She was petite, no more than 5' 2", well rounded, with short blonde hair. Her face was classically oval with high cheekbones. But her best feature was her eyes. They were blue-gray surrounded by dark rims and dark lashes. I guess she was about 30-32 at most. Yeah, I'm a man, but I always size people up.  
  
She walked up to the bed and sat next to Sarah.  
  
"Sarah, cher. Wake up for me." Sarah slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Miche help." Sarah managed to slur.  
  
She turned to me. "Clay, please check in the bathroom and see if there is a thermometer."  
  
I returned with the requested equipment and she stuck it in Sarah's mouth.  
  
"You seem to know what you're doing."  
  
"Well I hope so, I'm the middle child of seven, and one of, it seems, a hundred of cousins. And nursing school probably helped a lot," she said with a mischievous grin.  
  
A few minutes passed and we exchanged pleasantries as strangers will. She looked at her watch and turned to Sarah.  
  
"OK, cher, open up so I can see what you've got. Hmm,103.2. This is too high. Clay I need that bag over there. Then get me a basin or pot from.."  
  
I interrupted her at this point. "A basin of lukewarm water with some rubbing alcohol and wash cloths. Right?"  
  
"A mind reader. Thanks." She had a great smile. If I wasn't so enamored of Sarah, I would be very interested in her. I gave her the pharmacy bag and went to the kitchen.  
  
Sarah:  
  
"Miche, you're here. Great. I gotta puke again," I said as I struggled to get up.  
  
"No, stay there. Just let 'er rip in this trashcan. I don't think Clay should have to pick you up again." She held my hair back as I lost the remaining contents in my stomach.  
  
When I finished I looked at her. "Clay's really here? I thought I dreamed that."  
  
"Yes, he's in the kitchen getting some water to sponge you down with. Is he the one you told me about? The one that you dreamed about starting something with, the one that stars in your x-rated dreams? And don't give me that look! You didn't see how he looked at you. That man is more than willing, and seems VERY able to sweep you off your feet."  
  
"Miche not now. Pleeeaaase? I'm barely with it and can't trade words with you."  
  
"OK, but this is your chance. He looks like he is willing to do anything for you. You can test out his bedside manner and all that!" I hadn't realized one of my dearest friends was a frustrated matchmaker.  
  
At the conclusion of that bit of advice Clay walked in. He had removed his coat, vest, tie, and rolled up his sleeves. He looked wonderful even in my fevered state.  
  
"Clay, would you take the trash can, dump it, and rinse it out please? Hopefully the medicine I have for Sarah will put an end to the puking."  
  
"Ah, sure, I guess. Be right back." He left carrying the offending object in front of him.  
  
I wondered what Miche had for me that I could keep down. My stomach had rejected everything I put in it for the last twelve hours. Then all of a sudden it clicked.  
  
"No, I am not a baby. You are not going to put suppositories in me." Clay walked back in at this pronouncement. He got the typical male 'deer in the headlights look'.  
  
"I'll, um, just step out for a minute." He quickly left the room.  
  
"Sarah, this is the only way. I've got a combined aspirin/phenergan suppository. It will get your fever down, and stop the nausea. We've got to do both. If you don't start keeping fluids down, I'll have Clay sling your pretty rear over his shoulder, and haul it to the ER. So what's it going to be?"  
  
This was so humiliating. I felt like crap, looked the same, my best friend is treating me like a two year old, and a man that I have dreamed about is witnessing it all. I think I want to be unconscious now. "OK, let's go with your solution."  
  
Miche efficiently inserted said item. She was a great nurse and a better friend. She worked in DC Hospital Center's Shock/Trauma OR unit with awful hours, not unlike the military. She was currently teaching me how to cook, and not just any type of cooking, French Cordon Bleu with a bit of Cajun/Creole thrown in for good measure. I was glad she was my friend, especially today.  
  
She called out, "Clay, you can come back in now."  
  
Clay:  
  
Sarah had looked so indignant at the thought of suppositories. I shouldn't be enjoying seeing her different sides, but I was. And I plan to be around to witness them, if I can convince Miche that I'm needed. I suppose if we make it through this, we'll know the worst of each other. Not necessarily the best way to start something, but I'll take any opening I can get.  
  
I came back into the bedroom; Sarah was lying there with her eyes closed and face flushed. Miche was sponging her.  
  
"How long do you need to do that?"  
  
"It could be a while. It's going to take at least twenty minutes for the aspirin to absorb and begin to take effect. If this combo doesn't work, she goes into the tub."  
  
Sarah's eye popped open at that comment and whined, "I don't want a bath."  
  
"This is not about a bath, but getting your temp down. You are acting like a baby. Quit your bitchin' and go to sleep."  
  
Miche didn't mince words and I started chuckling at that. I was really beginning to like this woman. After a few minutes I sat down on the other side of the bed. I figured that with both of us sponging Sarah, her fever would come down quicker.  
  
"Hand me a cloth and I'll work on this side." Sarah seemed to have fallen into a restless sleep as Miche and I continued to work with the cloths, exchanging warm for cool. Touching Sarah like this would be wonderful under different circumstance, but it was hard to ignore how beautiful she was even sick.  
  
Thirty minutes passed then Miche spoke up, "OK, Clay, let's take her temp again." She placed the thermometer in her armpit for several minutes then read it. "101.4 axillary. That's better but still not down as much as I'd like."  
  
"What do you mean, that's two degrees." I asked with exasperation.  
  
Miche grinned. "OK, who's the medical expert here, you or me? I took this temp under her arm, and that translates to 102.4 orally. So that's only point eight degrees. Adults don't tolerate high temperatures as well as children. Let's let her rest for a while and let the medicine work. We'll check her again in a half hour."  
  
We moved out of the bedroom into the kitchen. Miche started rooting around in the refrigerator and muttered, "Lord, Sarah. All that time I spent teaching you how to cook and you still have no food in the house!" She looked up, "Clay are you hungry?"  
  
"Yes, very. Lord, its six thirty. Do you want me to go to the grocery?  
  
"No, I've got food downstairs in my apartment but I really don't feel like cooking. Toss me the phone over there."  
  
I tossed her the phone and listened to her side of the call.  
  
"Hello, Frank. Miche. What's the special? Sounds good. I'm at Sarah's. She's got the flu and her friend and I are doing the Florence Nightingale routine. We're hungry. Send over the special, some salad, I want Crème Brule and fruit. Sarah could use some soup. Nothing too salty. Bland is the key. She's been ralphing. Don't laugh. She's very sick. And throw something in there I can fix for breakfast. How long? OK, we'll be waiting."  
  
She hung up the phone. "Dinner will be here in forty-five minutes. Can you hold out that long?"  
  
"Since there's nothing else here I suppose I will. Where did you order from?"  
  
"Devereaux's. Frank's a decent cook."  
  
"The restaurant in Foggy Bottom? They don't do carry out and they don't deliver. I've tried before and been refused every time. How do you rate?"  
  
"So, you're a Devereaux? That's a pretty impressive family. Restaurateurs, statesmen, some high ranking military men and women, and apparently a nurse."  
  
"Yes, a nurse. When I graduated high school way back when, young women became teachers, secretaries, or nurses. There was the restaurant but I definitely didn't want to spend my life cooking for others. So, I knew I didn't want to teach, secretarial work seemed boring, so that left nursing."  
  
"What do you mean way back when; you're younger than I am."  
  
"Oh, thank you kind sir. But I've got at least ten years on you. I'll be forty-seven in this summer."  
  
"That's hard to believe Miche."  
  
"Believe it. I've been working for 25 years, with a little time out here and there for repairs. You know the saying, 'after thirty, its patch, patch, patch." I chuckled at that.  
  
"OR nursing has been a little rough on the legs, but I've enjoyed it. It's a challenging career." Just then there was a knock at the front door.  
  
"I'll get it Miche."  
  
I opened the door to find AJ Chegwidden. I don't know which of us was more shocked.  
  
"Webb why are you still here?" AJ looked surprised that I was here.  
  
"Come in AJ. This is Miche Devereaux, Sarah's friend. Miche, this is AJ Chegwidden, Sarah's CO."  
  
1845 Hours  
  
Miche:  
  
'This is Sarah's CO! Oh, my. Why have I passed up opportunities to meet him in the past? '  
  
"How do you do. Sarah's sleeping and we've gotten her fever down a bit. But she's still not doing well. It's very nice that you came by to check on her."  
  
"Well, yes. I was worried about her. Lt. Sims said that you called her earlier Webb. Asked for instructions to get her fever down. I didn't realize that you had help."  
  
"No, AJ. Miche has my help. I wasn't sure what to do when Harriet said that she couldn't come over. Then this one walked in and took over. Thank God!"  
  
"That's enough Clay." I blushed like a teenager. Just then my beeper went off. "Oh, Shit. I don't believe this, I'm on third call. Excuse me gentleman, I have to make a call."  
  
(A/N: The required response to a beeper when you are on call is: "Oh Shit". Believe me, it's in the OR On Call Staff manual.)  
  
I called the hospital and it seems like all hell had broken out down there. I told them I would be on my way in just a few.  
  
"Clay, looks like you're on your own for a while. I've got to go into the hospital. The Saturday Night Gun 'n Knife Club has decided to meet a few days early."  
  
Clay looked at me with a little bit of panic in his eyes. "You can't go. What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Listen we discussed it earlier. Take her temp in a few minutes. If the fever isn't under 101 degrees under her arm put her in the tub. Make sure the water is a little above cool, but not really warm. Keep her in there about twenty minutes. Take her out and dry her off and put her back in bed. Give her some sweet tea or Gatorade if she has it. If that stays down, give her some crackers. I don't think I'm going to be back in time for her next dose of medicine. So you'll have to give it to her. She may have moments of lucidity mixed with confusion so don't be alarmed, it's normal when someone has a high fever. Do you think you can handle it?"  
  
"Let me get this straight. If her temp isn't down bathe her. Give her tea and crackers. And if you aren't back in four hours give her the medicine. AJ, if you'll excuse us for a minute I need a little clarification on administering the medicine."  
  
Clay:  
  
As we walked into the bedroom I gave Miche a panicked look. "I don't know about giving her the medicine. I mean it's a little bit personal."  
  
"Look Clay, you are it, so to speak. Give her another dose at 10pm. The instructions are on the box. Just follow them. If you're embarrassed, or think she will be, don't worry about it. Sarah is pretty far out of it from the combination of the flu, fever and phenergan; it makes you sleepy. Just don't leave her alone in the tub if you have to put her in. She'll just slip down and drown!"  
  
I just shook my head. I wanted to be closer to Sarah, but things were advancing a bit more quickly and in a different direction than I had ever thought about.  
  
"OK, I'm here for the duration. See you when you get back. You are coming back aren't you?"  
  
"Yes I'm coming back. I have to, I live downstairs, and I'm not running away. I really have to go, and go now. Take care of our girl. I'll return as soon as possible."  
  
I followed after her as she practically ran out of the bedroom and grabbed her purse off the sofa. She stopped long enough to give AJ a very interesting smile and was gone.  
  
"Well Webb, do you know what to do?"  
  
"Yes AJ, Miche gave me very thorough instructions. If you're going to be here for a while do you think you could call me Clay? And if you're hungry dinner is going to be here in a few minutes, you could join me. Miche ordered and it looks like she'll miss it."  
  
"Ah, sure We. Clay. I'll join you."  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on her." I walked to the bedside and sat down. Her forehead was still hot to the touch. I placed the thermometer under her arm and waited.  
  
"Why are you taking her temperature there?" I hadn't notice AJ follow me into the bedroom.  
  
"Um, I think it's because she can't keep it in her mouth. And anyway that's where Miche took it last time." I removed the thermometer and read it. "100.0 degrees. It looks like no tub yet. Let's let her rest."  
  
As we walked out of the room there was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened the door. It was a deliveryman with dinner. "Come on in, you can put it on the dining room table."  
  
"How is Sarah? Miche said she was pretty sick," said the deliveryman as he started unpacking a large carton.  
  
"She has a high fever and is throwing up." I couldn't figure why a deliveryman would be asking such questions.  
  
"Well when she is with the program, tell her I made a special chicken soup for her. And there is other food suitable for a flu victim. For you there is Veal Oscar, steamed vegetables, house salad, and fresh rolls. There is also dessert and fruit and things for breakfast. Hey, where is my sister?"  
  
"Miche?" At his nod I said, "She had to go into the hospital."  
  
"Hell, she needs to quit that job. She doesn't need to work. The income alone from owning this building is enough to live on and more!"  
  
"And you are?" I said curiously.  
  
"Sorry, Frank, Francois Devereaux."  
  
"Very nice to meet you. I've eaten at your restaurant many times. Your cuisine is excellent. By the way, I'm Clayton Webb, a friend of Sarah's and this is AJ Chegwidden, her CO."  
  
"Nice to meet you both. I'm going to head back to the restaurant. If you guys need anything, give me a call. I'll have one of my sons run it out here."  
  
"Thank you, we will, and thanks for taking the time to bring the food."  
  
"No problem. Knowing Sarah there is never any food here. Take care of her." With that he swept out of the apartment.  
  
"Well AJ, let's see what we've got." I continued to unpack the large carton Frank had carried in. There were several Styrofoam trays, containers of soup, eggs, cheese, and directions for heating. Frank had thought of everything.  
  
AJ had been looking at me with a strange look. I know I looked right at home standing in my shirtsleeves unpacking and putting everything away.  
  
I looked up and asked, "What?"  
  
"We.. Clay you appear to be very comfortable here. How long have you been seeing Mac?" He managed to convey a mild disapproval with his tone of voice.  
  
"AJ, I haven't been seeing Sarah. Today I planned. Oh, hell why am I explaining this to you."  
  
"Because I asked. And I don't want to see her hurt. She has had enough of that with Rabb."  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" I ran my hand through my hair. I didn't want to have to explain anything to him, but he could make my life a living hell if things with Sarah could begin.  
  
"AJ, she is woman that I want to find out more about. She is strong, but I sense a lot of vulnerabilities there. I will never exploit that, you have my word." I feel like I'm asking her father for permission to date her. I guess he does stand in loco parentis for her.  
  
"AJ, I will do my best to never hurt her, if we can ever get anything started! I came by today to do that, but the flu has knocked that plan to hell."  
  
AJ chuckled and gave me an approving nod, "Clay you are going to see the true Mac. I hope you like what you see!"  
  
"Truer words were never spoken. Let's eat."  
  
2000 Hours  
  
We sat and ate the excellent food. We had a surprisingly amicable conversation over dinner. AJ and I both like to read and we discussed recent books that we had read.  
  
"I don't know Clay; Clancy's books are getting too overblown. I liked the first several, but now I find them hard to read. I prefer Cussler's novels, they...."  
  
Before he could finish the statement we heard a crash coming from the bedroom. We both jumped up and ran. Sarah was slumped on the floor; she had pulled the bedside lamp over with her and was tangled in the cord. She was trying to get up but was totally uncoordinated in her efforts.  
  
"AJ, would you straighten the bed linens, while I get her up?"  
  
She struggled weakly as I untangled, picked her up and placed her back in bed. She tried to get back up and I had to force her to lie down.  
  
"Sarah, honey, you have got to stay in bed. You are too weak and the medicine is making you groggy." I picked up one of the cloths and began sponging her again.  
  
"Thirsty," she mumbled.  
  
I looked to AJ and he said, "I'll go get her a glass of water, be right back."  
  
I picked up the thermometer and placed it under her arm. Please let the temperature be down. I don't think I can put her in the tub and remain detached.  
  
AJ came back into the room and placed the glass to her lips, "Come on Mac take a sip." She began drinking thirstily. "Hey, slow down, just a little bit or it's going to come back up." He pulled the glass away after a few more swallows. "I think that's enough for now. What's her temperature?"  
  
I read the thermometer with dread. "It's 102.5. Hell, that means she goes into the tub." 'I can do this, I can do this, I can do this.' I said to myself.  
  
"AJ, would you go fill the tub with lukewarm water. She has got to be bathed in it for twenty minutes. Miche said this would be a quick way to get her temperature down."  
  
He looked at me like I was out of my mind. "AJ, I'm not going to enjoy this OK. She is sick for Christ's sake. And it's better than you doing it, regulations and all." I couldn't help the smirk I gave him.  
  
He gave me a very disgruntled look but wordlessly went to fill up the tub anyway. I decided to undress her once I had her in the bathroom. There was no need to embarrass AJ and myself. Hopefully Sarah would remain out of it for just a little longer. But knowing her she would probably deck me once I got her into the tub.  
  
AJ returned and announced that the tub was ready. The glare he gave me was withering. I don't think I would have too much trouble controlling my body knowing he was out there.  
  
Sarah:  
  
Having a high fever must do something to your ability to think clearly. Doesn't it make you hallucinate? Was Webb really in my apartment? Yes, I think he is or was. Did he call me sweetheart and honey? I think I remember Miche and Clayton Webb talking to me. I was too out of it to care much. I do remember thinking that the side of my body that Webb was soothing felt strangely better than Miche's side. This is really weird even my own thoughts aren't making any sense.  
  
All of a sudden I had a moment of clarity and remembered the conversation about the suppositories. Humiliating, and Webb overheard it of course. If my face had not been red from the fever already, I'm sure it would have been flaming red. I opened one eye a fraction and there was Clayton Webb in my apartment taking care of me. Yep, I wasn't hallucinating.  
  
The next odd thing was the Admiral giving me water. Fever does funny things to you. I must be still hallucinating. Why would the Admiral be here?  
  
I swam back into lucidity and.."What in the Hell are you doing?" I screamed at Webb. I was sitting on the toilet and he was pulling my nightshirt over my head!  
  
"Sarah. Um. Ah. Miche said tobatheyouinacooltubbecauseyourfeverwontgodownandshehad toleavetogobacktothe hospital." He said in one long breath.  
  
I sat there tugging my nightshirt out of his hands, trying to cover my chest with it. He was looking everywhere but at me. "Sarah you really need to get into the tub. Here wrap the towel around yourself and I'll take off your panties, and you can get into the tub like that. You'll be covered."  
  
He was as red in the face as I was, but his was from extreme embarrassment. Here was the very cocksure pain that I've been having secret x-rated fantasies about, blushing about having to help me get me into a tub. I am so glad that I'm lucid enough to enjoy this little moment.  
  
Just then a yell came through the door. "Webb what is going on in there? What is Mac yelling about?" Is that the Admiral? Oh, lord my humiliation is complete.  
  
"I'm alright Admiral. The water shocked me a bit." I croaked out, and gave Webb a wink of assurance.  
  
"OK, let's go with your plan," I stated. He picked up a bath sheet and wrapped it around me and then reached underneath it to remove my panties. We were both breathing a little rapidly after that little action.  
  
He pulled off my socks, and asked, "Ready?" At my nod he picked me up and placed me in the tub. I jerked and almost screeched at the water temperature.  
  
"This is ice cold. Can't you warm it up a bit?"  
  
"No, this is the temperature that Miche said it should be, and I'm following her directions to the letter. The SeAL out there will probably kill me when this is over but, I'm doing what I was told."  
  
He had a silly little grin on his face and I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to more than kiss him but this was not the time or place. This is not how I wanted to start anything with anyone, but it looks like this is how Webb, no Clay, and I were going to start. When has anything with him started normally? I hope that this turns out better than some of our professional encounters have in the past.  
  
He broke into my musings. "How are you doing? You seemed to drift off for a second." He was slowly passing a washcloth up and down my arms and face. It was very comforting, but COLD.  
  
"Fine, for sitting in a tub of ice water in front of someone I've been thinking about for a long time! OH GOD, did I just say that aloud?"  
  
"Thinking about? In what way Sarah?" He was giving me amused look, but he looked vulnerable at the same time. He continued to bathe me, performing his 'job' conscientiously.  
  
"Clay, I'll make you a promise. We'll talk about what I said when I'm better and can think clearly. I want to talk about it, but I'm not up to it right now."  
  
His expression went from amused to hopeful, "Promise?"  
  
At my nod he grinned and leaned over me and kissed my forehead. "I'll hold you to that. We've just got to get you through this." We sat there, me in the tub and he on the rim grinning at each other like fools.  
  
Then I remembered. "What is the Admiral doing here?"  
  
"It's a long story, are you up to it?" I shook my head and he gave me the short version.  
  
"He was worried about you. When I got here earlier you were passed out on the floor. I sort of panicked."  
  
"Panicked?" I gave him a bleary grin. I was starting to drift off a bit. The way he was bathing me would have been soothing if the water wasn't so blessed cold.  
  
"Yeah, panicked. I called Harriet Sims to ask advice." I raised an eyebrow and he continued.  
  
"She told him I called, and because he 'trusts' me so much, he came over to make sure I wasn't bullying you to do a job for me. I had stopped by JAG to see if you would translate some e-mails. AJ told me you had gone home with the flu. I was worried about you so I came over. Do you know you didn't lock your door?"  
  
"Clay I was lucky I made it home. Have I been in here long enough? It's really cold."  
  
He checked his watch. "It's been twenty minutes. I going to pick you up and sit you on the side of the tub. Do you think you can balance there long enough for me to get you dried off?"  
  
"I think so, just don't let go."  
  
He apparently had been thinking this through. He placed a towel on the floor by the side of the tub. Then he lifted me and sat me on the rim. Holding on to my shoulder he grabbed another sheet and held it up in front of me.  
  
"Unwrap the wet towel and let it drop in the tub. I've got you."  
  
I did as instructed. He wrapped me in the dry towel and picked me up again and moved me to the toilet lid. He grabbed another towel and dried my legs and arms. I began to get woozy and he grabbed me and picked me up.  
  
"AJ, open the door."  
  
Clay:  
  
Sarah came out of her fog when I began tugging off her nightshirt. Her indignant screech got AJ's attention. For a moment there I thought he was going to knock down the door. He was silent after she made an explanation.  
  
We were both embarrassed about the whole thing, but sucked it up and got on with it. She whined about the cold water; I'm certain that I would have complained much more. I kept bathing her arms and neck with the cool water then I asked her how she was feeling.  
  
When she answered without thinking, I don't know who was more surprised. She had been thinking of me. Any embarrassment that I felt was gone, replaced by elation. I gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead to seal the promise.  
  
When she asked about the Admiral, I told her what happened. The entire time we had been speaking I was trying to figure out how to get her out of the tub, dried and dressed with as little fuss as possible. My plan was very good, until I realized that I couldn't open the door with her in my arms.  
  
"AJ, open the door."  
  
The door opened so quickly that he must have had his ear against it listening. I just shook my head in amusement. I looked down at Sarah, she had gone from woozy to asleep in just those few seconds; the shock of the cool water must have been the only thing keeping her awake.  
  
I placed her towel-clad body in the bed noticing clothing lying there. AJ had not been listening the entire time. He had found another nightshirt, panties and socks. I began pulling the nightshirt over her head and he spoke up.  
  
"Do you think we can get her to drink anything more?"  
  
"Miche said cold tea or Gatorade. Check if she has either and we'll try to get it down her." He left the room as I continued to dress her.  
  
I worked the nightshirt on, trying to keep her covered. I was very tempted to look my fill, but that would be cheating on the promise. That doesn't mean I didn't inadvertently see anything. Her skin was beautiful, but she had scars here and there that weren't easily explained. Some I couldn't figure out how she had received them. I would ask at a later time, I wanted to know as much as possible about her. Scars and all.  
  
I was putting on her socks when AJ came back in with tea. "She had tea in the fridge. Prop her up and let's see if she'll drink."  
  
I moved behind and held her up in my arms. "Sarah open up and drink this."  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at me like I was out of my mind.  
  
AJ placed the glass at her lips and she automatically began drinking. After half a glass she began fighting and he pulled the glass back.  
  
"If she keeps that down, I'll give her a cracker and some more to drink." I laid her back on the pillows and covered her and stuck the thermometer under her arm and waited for it to register.  
  
"You're taking to nursing like a pro; maybe you should give up the spy business and go into medicine." AJ was actually kidding me; would miracles never cease.  
  
"This is only temporary until Miche gets back. I enjoy my job; not that taking care of Sarah is a chore." I decided to shut up; he was too close to my nose for comfort. He just gave me an evil grin.  
  
I checked the thermometer; her temp was down to 100. "Well her temp is down for now." Let's let her rest some more. I tucked the covers around her and tenderly brushed her hair off her forehead. I didn't notice AJ watching me silently from the doorway.  
  
We moved to the living room and resumed our conversation from dinner. AJ had done a one-eighty on me. The man was actually being pleasant, I decided to go with the flow and enjoy his attitude change while it lasted.  
  
2130 Hours  
  
We continued talking until it was time to check our patient again. When I woke her she was groggy but responsive. I helped her to an upright position.  
  
"I want you to drink some more tea and eat a cracker or two." She took the glass of tea herself and drank a few ounces. I replaced the glass with a cracker and encouraged her to munch away. AJ hovered in the background saying nothing, simply offering silent support.  
  
"Admiral, what are you doing here?" She noticed him standing at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Just making sure Clay doesn't irritate you to death," he joked.  
  
"He hasn't yet." She turned back to me, "May I have some more tea?"  
  
"Sure. How's the stomach, are you feeling any more nausea?"  
  
"Not yet. Just thirsty." She drank almost the entire glass and another cracker.  
  
It was almost time for another dose of her medicine. She seemed awake enough to give it to herself.  
  
"Sarah, Miche said to give you more medicine at 10 pm. It's that time now. Do you think you can insert it?" I asked hopefully.  
  
She gave me a sleepy smile. "I'll try my best. You know that I want to do this myself, I don't know who would be more embarrassed if you had to help me."  
  
I touched her cheek gently. "I think it would be a draw, but if you need help, call me. We'll be right outside."  
  
I placed a suppository on the bedside table and motioned for AJ to follow me into the other room.  
  
"Just why can't you give her the medicine Clay? It can't be that hard to give her a pill." He sounded upset that couldn't handle something so basic.  
  
"AJ, it isn't a pill. She hasn't been able to keep much down. And Miche wants her to get the aspirin and anti-nausea medicine." When he continued to give me a puzzled look, I explained.  
  
"It's a suppository AJ. While I've known Sarah for years, I don't think we are ready to move to that stage of a relationship at this time, if not absolutely necessary."  
  
He got red in the face. I was almost enjoying his discomfort, but took pity on him.  
  
"Trust me, I'm glad she's with it enough to do it herself. Miche wasn't sure she would be unable to."  
  
Sarah called out then. "Clay, um, could you come here." Well Miche was mostly wrong.  
  
I walked slowly into the bedroom, trying to convince myself that this would be easy.  
  
"Hi, do you need some help after all?" I tried to sound positive and upbeat.  
  
"Yes and no. Would you get me a washcloth?" It was hard to tell if she was flushed from fever or embarrassment.  
  
"Sure, not a problem." I hope she didn't hear my sigh of relief. I sat at her side while she washed her hands.  
  
"Any nausea?" I felt her forehead for fever, but it was much cooler than it had been.  
  
"No, I hope I won't have anymore. I've been throwing up all day." She paused as if trying to remember something. "Is the Admiral still here?"  
  
"Yes, he's in the living room. I don't think he is going to let me be here alone with you. I have never met at 6' 4" duenna, have you?" I joked.  
  
She giggled lightly; something very unlike her. I chalked it up to her illness.  
  
"Will you stay in here with me? I'm afraid to wake up and throw up all over everything."  
  
"Sure, let me see if I can make him go home or at least camp out on the sofa."  
  
Sarah:  
  
After Clay left to go confront the Admiral I scooted down in the bed and pulled the covers to my chin. I was hot and cold at the same time, if that were possible. So I stuck my feet out from beneath the blankets and that seemed to regulate my temperature.  
  
Clay returned and noticed my feet sticking out and began to tuck them in. "No, I'm hot and it helps to keep my feet out."  
  
"Whatever you say, ma'am. How about some tea and another cracker?" He sat behind me for support and held the glass as I drank from it. I really didn't want anything but he was going to bug me if I didn't cooperate, so I drank and ate.  
  
"That's enough. I can't drink anymore." He placed the glass on the table and looked at me.  
  
"Lie down again, and try and get some sleep." He gave me a small smile, and I think I would do anything to make him smile like that at me again. It was a genuine smile, with no smirk present.  
  
"Did the Admiral leave?" I asked softly.  
  
"Yes he did. I assured him that I had things firmly in hand and that Miche was coming back sometime tonight."  
  
He kissed me softly on the forehead and helped me to lie flat again. I grabbed his hand as he rose and turned away.  
  
"I thought you were going to stay here," I practically whined as I tugged on his hand.  
  
"Hey, I'm not leaving. I just want to take my slacks off. Do you have any sweats I could use?"  
  
"Yes, in the closet on the top shelf. I'm sorry but they belonged to Mic. I just never tossed them." I said apologetically.  
  
"I'm fine with that." He found the sweats and put them on. He undressed in front of me with no false sense of modesty and when he noticed me staring he gave me a smug grin. "Like what you see?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Very nice. Too bad you have to cover it up, but I cant' really do much more than admire it." My grin turned into a huge yawn. By the time I closed my mouth he had climbed into bed next to me.  
  
"Close your eyes and go to sleep, Sarah. I'll be right here." He moved to his side and placed a hand on my upper arm and we settled down to sleep.  
  
Clay:  
  
AJ wasn't happy that I was going to stay with Sarah, but he didn't put a fight about it either. When I changed into the borrowed sweats I turned to find her staring at me and licking her lips, unfortunately that tongue wouldn't be licking me for a while, but there was promise in her look. She was yawning as I got into bed and she quickly went to sleep. I stayed awake for several minutes enjoying the sound of her steady breathing. I slowly drifted off keeping my hand on her arm to reassure her of my presence.  
  
0100 Hours  
  
"Clay", a whispered voice woke me. I looked up and Miche was standing on Sarah's side of the bed with her palm on her forehead. I was surprised that her entry hadn't awakened me.  
  
"Hi, did you just get back?" I asked with a sleep scratchy voice.  
  
"Yes. How did she do?" She picked up the thermometer and placed it under Sarah's arm as I sat up and stretched.  
  
"I had to do the tub bath. It brought her temp down and she drank some tea and ate a few crackers. The medicine is working because nothing came back up. And she was awake enough at ten to administer her 'medicine'.  
  
She grinned. "I'm glad she's doing better, but I think she is going to be fighting the fever for a couple days. I'm off for the rest of the week and I'll take care of her if you want to go home."  
  
"No, I'll stick around and help, she, ah, doesn't want me to leave." Her grin broke into a knowing smile.  
  
"I wonder why? Why don't we spell each other? We can take turns sleeping and sitting with her. Umm...When did her CO leave?" she asked with more than friendly curiosity.  
  
"Just after 10. He's going to check here in the morning on his way into work."  
  
"How did you convince him to leave? From what I saw earlier, you would have needed a bomb to get rid of him."  
  
"I promised him you would cook dinner for him tonight. He knows a good thing when he sees it."  
  
"You didn't! I guess my secrets out. He is one fine looking man."  
  
"If you can cook as well as Frank, you may convert AJ from his love of Italian food!"  
  
"Not a contest. Cajun French can beat Italian any time." She read the thermometer and announced that it was only slightly elevated and that we didn't need to do anything for a while.  
  
"Listen I'm going to go to my apartment and get some things. I'll be on the sofa and will come check her in a couple hours."  
  
"Thank you Miche, I know Sarah appreciates your help."  
  
"You're welcome. Now go back to sleep." She left as quietly as she entered.  
  
I lay down facing Sarah, again placing my hand on her, but this time it drifted to her waist. It felt natural there and so I left it. I don't remember falling asleep but mutterings from Sarah woke me immediately.  
  
0315  
  
She was thrashing about trying to move the covers off. I felt her forehead again and her fever had gone up. Just then Miche came in and spoke quietly to soothe her.  
  
"Clay, help me turn her on her side." I moved Sarah to her side, which wasn't easy, as she was struggling weakly against me. Miche opened up a suppository and inserted it before I even had time to blink much less get embarrassed.  
  
"Go get the basin of water; it's time for cooling down." We repeated our efforts of earlier and between the aspirin and cool water got her fever down again."  
  
"Ms. Nightingale go back to the sofa. She's fine for now, and you have got to be exhausted. I'll call you only if I can't handle things." She really looked tired; she had already put in a long day and then gone back for more.  
  
"You talked me into it." She stood and slowly went to the sofa and slept.  
  
Miche:  
  
I'm getting way to old for this. I used to be able to stay up for 36 hours with no problem, but now I've only gone without sleep for 20 and I'm ready to drop. As usual when I'm this tired I can't go immediately to sleep. So I thought about Clay and Sarah.  
  
He seemed to be a good guy, and I could see why Sarah was attracted to him. I was willing to like anyone who wasn't Harm Rabb. I had consoled her many a night after some stupid thing he had done or said to her. When she returned from Afghanistan she began talking about this guy who saved her life. At first it was a mention here and there about the spook that was nicer than she thought. Then how nice his eyes were, and how his voice did things to her.  
  
When Harm raked her over the coals about her ability to judge we both had a pity party. I got drunk on two beers and Sarah got high on chocolate. That's the night she began telling me about her dreams about Clay. She said they were x-rated but she wouldn't give me any juicy details. They had something to do with tents in a desert and an oasis. As I thought back to her description I began substituting a tall, brown eyed, bald admiral. I drifted off with a smile on my face as I began to dream.  
  
0700  
  
Sarah:  
  
I woke up and tried to get up to get something to drink to quench an unbelievable thirst. The first thing I noticed was that I could barely lift my head and the second was the arm lying on my abdomen keeping me in place. I turned my head to the owner and he was looking back at me.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I'm thirsty and I need the bathroom." I insisted weakly.  
  
"OK, I'll help you up, and then I'll get you something to drink." He placed an arm around my waist and assisted, well almost carried me to the bathroom and waited outside until I called him. I stubbornly insisted on trying to walk back by myself. He rolled his eyes and gave in to my insistence and when halfway back to bed my knees began to buckle he picked me up and carried me to bed.  
  
"Now that you've had your way what about some toast and tea for breakfast?" The smirk was back with a vengeance and I wanted to knock it off.  
  
"I'm not hungry, I only want the tea." I know I was acting childish but I couldn't help myself.  
  
"Will wonders never cease, the marine isn't hungry." I glared at him and he just grinned back.  
  
"Listen, right now I'm taking orders from the blonde in the living room. When you get better you can deck me, but right now you are going to eat some toast. Do you remember when you ate something other than the three crackers last night?"  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
"Wednesday morning."  
  
"I think I ate lunch on Monday, but I threw it up." When he raised an eyebrow I huffed and said, 'OK, I'll eat the toast but I won't like it!"  
  
"Good. Liking it isn't necessary. Be back in a minute." He kissed me on the forehead and before he left he added, "Don't even think about getting up again." I stuck my tongue out at him and he blew me a kiss in response. He wasn't going to let me get by with being petulant so I'll have to give in, but I didn't know if I would be graceful.  
  
I had never seen this side of Clay, but I really liked what I saw. I remembered some of the dreams that I had in which he starred prominently. They may come true if things progressed after I got better. I still felt awful but I had a real incentive to getting well quickly.  
  
He returned in eight or so minutes with a tray of tea and toast. He piled pillows behind me and then unceremoniously stuck the thermometer in my mouth before I could begin drinking the tea. I gave him a very disgruntled look.  
  
"Hold on just a minute and you can drink." When he removed the thermometer I grabbed the glass and began drinking.  
  
"It's 101. You've still got a fever and as soon as you're done I'll sponge you down again."  
  
I was gulping down the tea and fought him as he pulled it away from me. "Slow down, you don't want to start puking again." I reached for the glass but he held it away from me. "Sip it, slowly," he admonished.  
  
So I sipped, slowly, as he insisted. When half the glass was gone he picked up the toast, tore a small piece off then popped it in my mouth. He continued to feed me the toast and alternating it with sips of tea until I had finished both. My eyes were drooping by this time and he chuckled as I curled up on my side and began to doze off.  
  
Clay:  
  
"Hey, turn over you need sponging again." I was getting very good at ignoring the glares and began the familiar cooling process. She gradually fell asleep and I continued bathing her. After almost 45 minutes I took her temp again and it dropped a whole degree. Score one for the nursing staff!  
  
Once a Marine always a Marine I thought as I covered her up when I was done. She tried to tough out the trip to the bathroom, then fussed with me about eating. The only reason I won is because she didn't have the strength to pop me one and I was certain that I was going to face severe payback in a few days, but it would be worth it.  
  
I left her sleeping and went to make some coffee. I was drinking the brew and reading the morning paper as Miche began to stir.  
  
"Clay please tell me you don't make coffee like Sarah." She whined as she sat up and stretched.  
  
"No I make normal coffee. I've had to drink Marine coffee and even though it promised to put hair on my chest I couldn't stomach it." I poured her a cup and asked, "Cream and sugar?"  
  
"Yes, a lot of cream and two sugars." She gratefully took the cup and began to drink.  
  
"How is our patient this morning?" She stopped long enough to ask as I sat on the other end of the sofa.  
  
"She woke up at seven and I had to carry her back from the bathroom. I got her to eat some toast and she drank a glass of tea then rolled over and went to sleep again."  
  
"Did you take her temp?"  
  
"Yes, mother. It was 101, but came down to 100 after I sponged her down. How long is it going to stay up like that? As far as I can figure out it has been up for forty-eight hours."  
  
"It's hard to say. Now that we are getting fluids in her and the aspirin is working it should start gradually going down, but it will probably go up and down for another twenty-four hours. We need to force her to drink at least every two hours. The more she drinks the better she'll be. How cranky is she?" She smiled crookedly.  
  
"I've survived the Evil Marine Death Glare, thank you very much."  
  
"That bad, huh? I think you're tough enough to handle it. What do you say to some strawberry crepes?"  
  
"I'd say go for it. Need some help?" I offered.  
  
"No, but you can come talk to me while I cook. I'll tell you all about Sarah's cooking lessons."  
  
"That should be good, I've heard that she's can't cook."  
  
"That was true, but only because no one taught her while she was growing up. She does quite well, but she still doesn't shop for food, and you can't cook what you don't have!"  
  
The doorbell rang and I opened the door to AJ. It didn't surprise me that he was here, only that he waited until now.  
  
"Come on in AJ."  
  
"Morning Clay, Miche." His stern expression changed immediately to a smile when he addressed Miche.  
  
"Will you join us for breakfast AJ? I'm making strawberry crepes." Her smile to AJ was very flirtatious and I wondered if AJ noticed it. I would think he would as he was a very observant man.  
  
"Yes, thank you very much. I didn't think Mac would have the makings here. She is notorious for her lack of cooking skills." He replied.  
  
"Well she is learning to cook, but definitely lacks the shopping skills to support the process. I had Frank deliver everything last night. And if she is lacking some things, I probably have it downstairs."  
  
The three of us discussed cooking in general and when the two of them started to debate the fine points of French vs. Italian cooking I went to check on Sarah.  
  
She was still curled up on her side with her hands tucked under her pillow. She looked about fifteen without a care in the world. She turned over and opened her eyes.  
  
"May I have some more tea?"  
  
"Yes you may, but only if you eat a couple of crackers." I bargained.  
  
"What, you're not going to make me eat toast again?" She smiled at her quip.  
  
"No, but if you're good there is some special Frank Devereaux chicken soup for lunch."  
  
"Oooh goody! I can't wait for that." I stopped further comment by sticking the thermometer back in her mouth.  
  
"Duh uh haf to kep stkng tha thin in my mouf?" She said speaking around the thermometer.  
  
"Yeth," I lisped back to her. When I removed it her fever was still down, a blow for freedom! I leaned in and kissed her on the forehead just as Miche and AJ entered the bedroom.  
  
"Don't you guys know how to knock?" I kidded.  
  
"I didn't know anything was going on here to disturb Clay." AJ returned.  
  
"I can only wish Admiral." Sarah commented.  
  
Seeing three sets of raised eyebrows she said, "What?"  
  
"Nothing sweetheart. Time to get some more rest." I told her as I encouraged her to lie down.  
  
We left her sleeping and returned to the living room.  
  
"Clay I have to get to work. Please call me if you need anything. And Miche I'm expecting that meal tonight." AJ said as he gathered up his cover and left.  
  
"Miche I want to run home and get some clothes. Would you stay with Sarah until I get back?"  
  
"That won't be a problem Clay; I've got the day off and don't really have any plans other than making a knock your socks off gourmet French meal!" She said with a gleam in her eye.  
  
"Miche I hope you have a clue what you are getting into with AJ, he's not an easy man to get to know." I tried to warn her.  
  
"Don't worry Clay, I'm a grown up and hopefully know how to take care of myself."  
  
"If you say so. I'll be back in an hour." I checked on the sleeping patient and left.  
  
Sarah:  
  
1000 Hours Local MacKenzie Residence Georgetown, District of Columbia  
  
"Miche I'm getting ready to leave my house. Do you need me to pick up anything from the grocery or pharmacy?" Clay's voice rang out from the speaker on the phone.  
  
"Yes, Clay. Would you stop and pick up some romaine, a pound of butter, a small bunch."  
  
"Just a minute let me get a pen," he said with a certain amount of exasperation. "Go ahead."  
  
".of bananas, a container of Ben & Jerry's Vanilla ice cream, just a sec.." Miche ran from the bedroom and back again in about thirty seconds. "Sorry for that; and a dozen eggs. We pretty much have the pharmacy covered."  
  
"How's Sarah?"  
  
"Ask her yourself, you're on the speaker."  
  
"Well, how are you Sarah?" I could hear the grin in his voice.  
  
"I'm feeling like hell. What do you think?" I couldn't quite keep the whine out of my voice.  
  
"I sympathize. I'll be home in about an hour; how about a back rub when I get there?"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise one back rub when I get home. Now rest and drink something." He rang off and I looked into Miche's impishly gleaming eyes.  
  
"Don't start with me. Now finish this bed bath and help me look at least halfway decent," I demanded.  
  
"I think you are on the road to recovery if you can think about your appearance," she said with amusement.  
  
She finished the patient clean-up and helped me change into another nightshirt. I would have rather put on my midnight blue negligee but I felt I didn't need the heavy ammunition to get Clay's attention today. I was looking forward to the massage; lying in bed was never my thing. Now, lying in bed for days with company like Clay would be a different matter all together. Then I remembered his use of the word 'home'. He had used it twice, home not there or your apartment, but home. As Clay used his words as specifically as a lawyer, I felt it was no slip of the tongue. My heart beat faster at the implications.  
  
My temperature went up again and the nausea returned so Miche gave me more of the dreaded 'phenergan'. I had just begun to doze off when I felt Clay sit down next to me. His cologne gave him away. He didn't 'bathe' in it; it was very faint and very masculine mixed in with the aroma that defined 'Clay' in my mind.  
  
I opened my eyes as much as my drugged state allowed and smiled wanly. He was sitting at my hip and he moved over me and braced his hands on either side of my head. As his face moved closer, my eyes closed. I felt his lips gently touch my eyelids with soft butterfly kisses then move to my dry lips. The kiss was not an overly romantic one, just a soft promise of things to come.  
  
My eyes fluttered open, "Hi. Do I get my massage now?"  
  
"Miche said you have been a notable patient, and somehow I don't think that meant ideal. Do you deserve one?" he asked softly.  
  
I tried to put on a 'pouty' face, but the influence of the drugs did something to my facial muscles and I could only tighten a few of them in my attempt. Clay laughed at my expression, shook his head and helped me turn on to my stomach. Once I was prone, he moved my nightshirt out of the way and began his massage. I say massage because it sounds so much more intimate than a back rub.  
  
I heard the telltale squirt of lotion being dispensed followed the sound of him warming it between his palms. Then his strong hands and fingers began moving in a soothing motion over the muscles of my tired back. I recognized the scent of my favorite body lotion as he continued to move in caresses over my shoulders. As he began to knead my bottom, I fought, then finally succumbed to the pull of sleep.  
  
Clay:  
  
When I called to check if groceries were needed, I told Sarah that I would be home soon. After I made the statement I realized that retuning to her side would be returning home. The past hours had been surprisingly comfortable, even the interaction with AJ. I had never helped care for anyone in the past, but taking care of Sarah had been no trouble and relatively easy, though not without embarrassment on either of our parts.  
  
I continued to knead her bed-tired muscles long after she fell asleep. As I traced the line of her back to the firm globes of her ass I couldn't help but admire the beauty normally hidden by her military uniform. I also found a small tattoo high on her right hip. It was very small and it took several seconds for me to realize that it was a small bulldog, specifically the Marine mascot. Sarah MacKenzie was and endless source of surprise.  
  
When I finally tore myself away from her body, I covered her and went to the living room and picked up my laptop. Miche entered the apartment as I sat on the sofa.  
  
"How's she doing?"  
  
"She's sound asleep. She didn't last five minutes after I began the massage."  
  
"She's going to do that for the next few days. We just have to make sure she gets fluids. Are you going to work?" she asked nodding at my laptop as she began unpacking the shopping bag she had carried in.  
  
"I thought about it, but I'm not really in the mood. What about you?"  
  
"I'm going to prepare things for dinner. The meal won't actually take long to cook, but I like to have the ingredients ready ahead of time. Shades of my time spent as a sous chef."  
  
"I take it that you worked in the restaurant growing up?"  
  
"Me and everyone else in the family. I went to the Cordon Bleu in Paris thinking I might make a career in the business, but decided against it; the hours were rotten. I think I watched one too many episodes of Marcus Welby, MD growing up. I loved his nurse."  
  
"You just gave up the fantastic hours of the restaurant biz for nursing? Seems like a fair trade if last night was anything to go by," I kidded.  
  
"Don't start. I get the same from Frank almost daily. I like my job - a bunch. And in a few years, I'm going to retire and travel," she said firmly.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." The last was said around a huge yawn. I hadn't slept much the night before and neither had 'the cook'.  
  
"Why don't I help, then we can both take a nap."  
  
"Thanks, I like that. You can peel the asparagus." She handed me a vegetable peeler and I got to work. We worked companionably for an hour then talked over coffee until it was time to check on Sarah again. I convinced her to return to her apartment for her nap and promised that I would call her if I needed help.  
  
1300 Hours  
  
When I checked, Sarah was still sleeping soundly and her forehead was cool to the touch. I slipped out of my running shoes and crawled into bed next to her and joined her in slumber land. The next thing I knew, I felt the mattress shift as she tried to get out of bed. I jumped up and assisted her to and from the bathroom. Once she was settled in bed again, she agreed to try some soup and crackers.  
  
I placed the tray over her lap and decided to let her eat her lunch without any assistance. I hated it when my mother fussed over me and felt that Sarah would be the same. I watched as she carefully sipped the cup of broth and nibbled on crackers; her hair sticking out in an adorable mess, and cheeks slightly flushed. She stopped when she noticed me staring.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just watching you eat." She 'hmmphed' and returned to sipping slowly as if to test her stomach's acceptance. I continued to watch, not bothering to hide the fact.  
  
"Stop it! Go, go. go do some spy stuff and.Stop it." I couldn't help it; I fell over in bed and laughed at her eloquence.  
  
"Enjoying yourself, Mr. Webb?"  
  
"Very much so. Are you always this cranky when you're sick?" I teased.  
  
"I don't know, other than Miche, no one has ever taken care of me when I was sick." She ended her statement in a whisper as she bowed her head.  
  
No one had taken care of her, no one, not even Rabb. No one had ever taken care of the little girl inside the woman. She had grown up much too soon, but had managed to overcome the horrors of her childhood years. But not without scars, both mental and physical. I could see the scars on her body and could kiss away their irritation, but I could only sooth the mental scars if she allowed me. I picked up her forgotten lunch tray and sat it on the floor.  
  
"Well Miche has a partner now," I said as I lifted her chin and kissed her. She brought her hands up to my shoulders as I moved my arms around her. We sat their together kissing and touching. I was tying to not let things get too out of hand when we were rudely interrupted.  
  
"Ahem.Clay, tell me you've had the flu shot. If you haven't you'll be flat on your back right next to Sarah," Miche said from the bedroom doorway.  
  
"Yes, I had the shot, now go away." I heard a small laugh and the bedroom door closing.  
  
"Do you want more soup?"  
  
"No, I've had enough, thank you."  
  
"I'll be right back." I kissed her on the tip of her nose, picked up the tray, and left the room.  
  
When I retuned, she had snuggled back down beneath the comforter. As I sat down next to her, she picked up my hand.  
  
"Why are you here Clay? I like the fact that you are; but why?"  
  
"Why am I here? Originally to ask you to translate some things, but that was an extremely flimsy excuse to take you out to dinner. I'm sure you would have seen through it immediately." She grinned and pulled me down to lie face to face with her.  
  
"When I found out you were sick, I just had to know you were being taken care of. Rabb obviously was still at work and Harriet already had a sick husband. I felt compelled to come over here and check on you. And thank God I did. You scared the hell out of me when I found you on the floor." Just the thought of finding her like that made my heart pound.  
  
Apparently my face reflected my thoughts and she ran her hand over my cheek and brow to soothe the worry. I turned my lips to her palm and kissed it while sneaking in a small lick. She smiled at this and moved closer to me.  
  
"Now tell me why you are still here. Taking care of a sickie can't be on your top ten list of things to do over a holiday."  
  
"I'm here because I want to be. Granted I would prefer to be here, especially in bed like this, with you feeling a great deal better. Then we could see where this thing we feel between us would lead. BUT I'm a patient man, and spending time together getting to know each other without pressure is probably a good thing.  
  
"Pressure? What kind of pressure are you talking about?" She said with a grin.  
  
"You are truly evil when you're sick, you know?" I pretended to whine. "Pressure as in sex. You aren't up to it and when we make love I want you to be able to keep up with me." I smirked.  
  
"Pretty confident on two fronts there. When we have sex? And I could keep up with you with my hands tied."  
  
"Kinky. Remind me to try that."  
  
"Oh, definitely. I'll remind you of several ideas that are running around my head right now."  
  
"Do tell, Colonel. You have a captive audience." I leaned closer and she began whispering the things she would like to do with me both in the bedroom and out.  
  
"Stop, let me get a pen and make a list. I don't want to miss out on any of this."  
  
"Don't worry. I've got it memorized. And now that I have you in my bed, you're not going to get far. So prepare yourself Agent 86, things are going to get very 'pressurized' soon."  
  
"Do we need the Cone of Silence, and are you Agent 99?"  
  
"Only if you don't want to disturb the neighb." A huge yawn swallowed the last of her words.  
  
"You need to go back to sleep if you want to join the grownups at the table tonight."  
  
"And do I get to use the real china?" she asked as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Sure you do, and when you are feeling better we'll start exploring that list of yours - and mine." I whispered to her.  
  
Sarah:  
  
1700 Hours  
  
"I'm taking a shower, so deal with it," I said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Sarah, if you take a shower you're going to fall down," Miche reasoned.  
  
"I don't even feel human anymore. I need to take a shower."  
  
"What about a bath with bubbles?" She bargained as Clay entered the room.  
  
"Lots of bubbles. That will be divine." I smiled sexily at Clay and he returned the look with his eyes darkening with, desire?  
  
"I'll draw m'lady's bath. Which scent would m'lady prefer?" Clay said in an accent that strongly resembled Sean Connery.  
  
"Your choice James." I returned in the same accent. He bowed and left to fill the tub.  
  
"What's with the name and accent?" Miche asked with curiosity evident in her voice.  
  
"Something to do with his job; it's need to know!" I answered using Clay's usual evasive answer.  
  
"If you say so." Miche was a DC native and knew enough of the goings on in this town to grudgingly accept my non answer.  
  
"Lady Sarah, your bath is ready. Need some help?" Clay asked with eyes gleaming.  
  
"Yes I do, kind sir. Miche, don't you have something to cook?" She left the room after sticking her tongue out at both of us.  
  
"Ready?" Clay asked. He helped me up and we walked, arm in arm, to the bathroom. I can't believe how weak the flu has left me. These short trips to and from the bathroom exhaust me. I sat on the closed toilet seat as he grabbed a few towels.  
  
"How do you want to do this? Same as last time?" he asked, holding up a towel.  
  
"How do I put this without sounding, umm...just help me off with my clothes and into the tub." I muttered with embarrassment. I needed him to help undress me, but didn't want to tease him. I unquestionably knew I wasn't up to anything. He squatted in front of me and looked me in the eye.  
  
"I know you aren't playing with me, now lift up your arms." As I lifted my arms he quickly removed my nightshirt then helped me stand. He then tugged my panties off and lifted me in his arms. A moment later I was chest deep in bubbles.  
  
"Are you safe to leave in here for five minutes? I want to change the sheets on your bed."  
  
"I think so. Just talk with me while you're working - that way you'll know I haven't slipped beneath the bubbles." He stooped and kissed me on the forehead.  
  
"I'll do that." He removed some sheets from the linen closet and moved to the bedroom.  
  
Clay:  
  
I had intended to help Sarah stand, but when she shooed Miche out of the room; I knew I may have underestimated the sexy woman. Not to be undone, I just asked, 'Ready". I could tell that she felt the awkwardness of the situation when she stumbled over her words.  
  
She was adorably embarrassed when she asked me to undress her. We both knew her illness prevented her from any sexual activities, so I helped ease her discomfit by doing the deed quickly and getting out of there long enough to calm my lower body down.  
  
I began stripping the bed and called to Sarah to tell me more about her friend. I could hear her splashing in the tub but wasn't comfortable until she answered me.  
  
"I moved in here just after you shanghaied me to JAG." I could here some laughter in her voice.  
  
"Cute MacKenzie! And I didn't shanghai you - I just had you reassigned."  
  
"Semantics. Anyway, I found the ad in the paper and loved the apartment, but I had to pass an interview with the owner. We hit it off and have been friends ever since. She's heard me bitch about Harm many a night and told me on more than one occasion to deep six him. I finally saw the light after an incident when were on opposing sides. He's still a pain and he's getting worse the closer he reaches the dreaded four-oh."  
  
"Well, I've got a year to go, but I've got a feeling that I won't be dreading it as much as he is," I said with a smirk. She giggled at my comment.  
  
"Are you done yet? I need help with my hair." I crammed the last pillow in its slip and returned to see her sliding under the water.  
  
"Sarah!" I screamed as I pulled her up.  
  
"What are you screaming about? I just had to wet my hair," she said calmly.  
  
"What's the last thing I asked before I left you in here? Does 'are you going to be OK,' ring a bell? Then I find you under water? Excuse me for panicking."  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am," she said with contrition.  
  
"And I'm sorry for yelling. Now, lean forward and hand me the shampoo." She complied and I began washing her hair. Actually the hair was an afterthought, I was enjoying massaging her scalp and she was too if her moans were anything to go by. I had to force myself to stop and stood to get the shower massage to rinse off the suds. She looked like a five year old sitting there with the foam drifting down her head - that is, if you didn't look lower than her neck. I rinsed her hair and applied the conditioner she handed me. When I immediately started to rinse it she stopped me.  
  
"Hey, it's got to at least stay on my hair for a couple of minutes to be any good."  
  
"If you say so. Now you have two minutes to tell me why Harm is fully out of the equation." I sat back on my heels to wait for her answer. She sat and thought for a few seconds then grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"I guess the main reason he is gone is that he doesn't respect me as a colleague or a woman. He accused me one too many times of being biased in cases for starters. I could go on forever about professional reasons, but I won't. I've only got two minutes." I smiled at her and encouraged her to go on.  
  
"He could never commit to a woman. And I finally realized that I was in love with the image of a mature man that he projected. When, in reality, he is a little boy, afraid to commit to anyone for fear of loss. I realized I felt sorry for him and wanted to make him 'all better' like a mother; I don't want to be his mother. That's why he's gone."  
  
"Thank you for telling me. And before you have to think about it, I already have a mother." With that I picked up the massager and started giving her a final rinse.  
  
"Hey!" she spluttered as the water ran down her face. I finished and wrapped her hair in a towel.  
  
"Ready to get out? At her nod I said, "We'll do this the same way as before." I again placed a towel on the side of the tub and lifted her to the towel. She was wrapped in another bath sheet and whisked to the bedroom a few seconds later.  
  
"Do you want to put on another nightshirt or get dressed?"  
  
"I'll split the difference. There are some lounging pajamas in the middle right drawer.'"  
  
I searched and found the maroon pajamas, then snagged a bra and panty set from another. She arched a brow at my additional selection but didn't say anything. Dressing her proved to be as arousing as undressing, especially when she eschewed the use of the bra.  
  
"Why no bra, are you trying to drive me insane?" I kidded her.  
  
"Obviously you've never had to lie around in an underwire bra. They are good for enhancing your figure, but hell to lie on one. Believe me it's not to make you crazy, although it is a side benefit," she smirked.  
  
"Thanks for thinking of me, oh evil one. Now, hairdryer or air-dry?" I asked as I removed the towel on her head.  
  
"Hairdryer. It's the cabinet, next to the sink." In a few minutes, her hair was dry, and then she wanted to brush her teeth and moisturize her skin. After an additional fifteen minutes, she felt she was presentable, but tired and grumbled when I insisted on another nap.  
  
"You're tired and will be cranky over dinner if you don't sleep.  
  
"Very well, but I'm a bit hungry. That's a sign of getting better you know."  
  
"I know, now go to sleep." As always, she was asleep almost as soon as she shut her eyes.  
  
I found Miche calmly finishing dinner preparations. She slapped my hand away as I stole more than a bit of crab meat.  
  
"Stop it. There won't be any for the salad." I only smiled at her and snatched some more.  
  
"You ought to do that more you know."  
  
"What, sneak food?"  
  
"No, smile. You've got adorable dimples. I know that Sarah likes them."  
  
"What else does she like, Ms. Devereaux? "Ve half vays ov making you talk," I kidded in a fake accent.  
  
"Many things, and if you deny working for one of the alphabet agencies I won't feed you," she stated flatly.  
  
"And before you say 'need to know' I only want to know how often she will be waiting for you to come home. I'm her friend and I know she needs someone who will be there for her."  
  
"You play dirty. As much as it pains me, I'll tell you. I work at Langley and that is as much as you need to know about that. I travel a great deal, but I've been thinking about changing a few things, especially after the last year. So I hope you won't have to keep her company if she waits."  
  
"'If' Clay? Oh I think she'll be waiting. She's been waiting for years for someone like you."  
  
"One thing I know about Sarah MacKenzie is to never take her for granted." As I finished the doorbell chimed. 'Saved by the bell' I thought as I answered the door.  
  
"Come in AJ, you can save me from a grueling interrogation." AJ looked from me to Miche and chuckled.  
  
"Miche, if you can get more out of him than 'need to know,' I want to hire you." We both laughed at his comment and shared a conspiratorial look.  
  
"Don't worry AJ; my secrets are safe as they can be." I accepted the bottle of wine he brought and examined the label. The man certainly knew how to pick out wine!  
  
"Miche what are we having? Things certainly smell delicious." AJ enquired.  
  
"Some things even your Italian palate will enjoy." She said proudly. "We are having: Shrimp and Crab Remolaude, Haricot Verde and Asparagus with Béarnaise Sauce, Duchesse Potatoes and Trout Almandine. And if you have room, Bananas Foster. I hope that will do."  
  
"Sounds heavenly," Sarah's sleepy voice came from behind us. I quickly went to her side and settled her on the sofa.  
  
"I'm sorry cher; you get Frank's fabulous chicken soup. Your stomach isn't up to the rich food." Miche consoled her.  
  
"This is soooo rotten. I want a repeat meal when I feel better." AJ joined us in the living area as I sat next to Sarah.  
  
"Hey, as soon as you're up to it, you can have anything you want." I whispered in her ear.  
  
"Promise? Anything?" she wheedled.  
  
"And you can have food too." She laughed and when AJ asked what caused her laughter she blurted out, "Sir, it's need to know, and you don't want to know." He simply raised a brow in response.  
  
"Mac, call me AJ here in your home."  
  
"Dinner is served," Miche sang out from the dining table. The conversation was lively and dinner was delicious. Everyone enjoyed it down to the last scoop of ice cream. I finally gave in to the pitiful looks Sarah was giving me and gave her a few bites of dessert.  
  
"Ummmm. More, please." She said as she licked the cream from her lips. AJ looked at this overt display of togetherness and nodded to me as if give his blessing. Well that was one obstacle surmounted.  
  
"One more and you're cut off," I admonished as I fed her one more bite.  
  
"Clay, don't give her anymore, she'll just be sick." Miche, ever the nurse, demanded.  
  
Sarah blew a raspberry, "Spoilsport."  
  
"Hey, eat away. I'm sure Clay won't mind cleaning up after you." Miche interjected.  
  
"Miche, why don't I help you with the dishes?" AJ spoke and broke the standoff between patient and nurse.  
  
"Thanks AJ, I'd appreciate the help. And Clay, you and the glutton go relax on the sofa."  
  
We settled on the sofa with Sarah leaning against my chest. A few moments later Miche handed us each a cup; coffee for me and tea for Sarah. She winked at Sarah and returned to the kitchen.  
  
"How's the stomach doing?" I inquired and kissed her lightly.  
  
"It feels just fine, and after that kiss, I feel fine too." She snuggled closer and relaxed fully against me. We sat there, content in our closeness staring at the fire that I had started earlier. Our peace was broken by the shrill ring of the phone. I grabbed the handset and spoke.  
  
"MacKenzie residence." I was startled to hear Rabb on the other end.  
  
"Webb, what are you doing there?!!" he yelled at me.  
  
"At the moment, enjoying sitting on the sofa with Sarah," I told the unusually angry lawyer.  
  
"Let me talk with Mac. I need to ask her something." I reluctantly handed the handset to Sarah.  
  
Sarah:  
  
"Don't let him talk you into anything," Clay said as he handed me the phone. I took it and snuggled back into his embrace.  
  
"Don't worry I'm not that stupid!" I said sotto voice; he just smirked at me and tightened his hold.  
  
"What do you want Harm?" I asked my partner while Clay unashamedly listened in.  
  
"Mac, I need you to take OOD duty for the rest of the week for me. I mean Harriet has cancelled Thanksgiving dinner at her house because Bud is still sick, so you don't have anywhere to be."  
  
"Harm, did you notice that I wasn't at work today?" I asked the clueless one.  
  
"No, I had to go to Norfolk and I'm still here. Look, I met someone and I want to spend some time getting to know her. So if you could just take the duty for me I'd really appreciate it."  
  
"Harm, I'm home sick! And I can't take the duty, so you are just going to have to get your six back to DC," I said with irritation. I looked up to see the Admiral's angry face.  
  
"Hand me the phone Mac," he said with authority in his voice.  
  
"Rabb, you are OOD. You get you sorry ass back to DC immediately. I want to see you first thing Friday morning. Do you understand me?" He barked into the phone. He listened for a bit more then handed the phone to Clay.  
  
"Harm, the next time you try to get Sarah to do you a favor, I suggest you forget about it." He quickly hung up the phone and turned to see me giving him an evil grin.  
  
"Clay, Harm is so shocked right now, he won't get past the fact that you are here. Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"  
  
"We were sitting here, but it's time for you to hit the sack again," Clay demanded.  
  
"If you say so, but don't think I'm going to take orders from you much longer." He only pulled me up and walked me to my bedroom.  
  
"Goodnight Miche, AJ." I called over my shoulder. I really was tired. The hour I spent out of bed had taken a lot more out of me than I expected. After a short stop in the bathroom I wearily climbed into bed and allowed Clay to tuck me in.  
  
"I don't want to presume, so do you want me to stay here with you tonight, or do you want some time alone?" he asked with a bit of hesitance. He was so adorably sweet!  
  
"Yes, I want you here." I pulled him down to my lips to confirm my answer. My hands wandered down his back feeling muscles hidden there. His hands moved over my satin clad thighs and up to my breasts. He immediately took advantage of my braless state and kneaded them. We broke apart to breathe and he put his forehead to mine.  
  
"We have to stop. AJ and Miche are in the living room and I'm not going to get caught with my pants down while he's out there." I moaned my disappointment. "Now go to sleep, I'll be back in a few minutes." He got up and left the room and I flopped on my back thinking of the kisses we shared.  
  
The next thing I knew, the sun was filtering though the window shades. I felt a weight across my abdomen and warmth against my back.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head. It's almost ten. Ready for a little breakfast?"  
  
Clay:  
  
"Almost ten! I haven't slept that long in forever. You're a bad influence Mr. Webb." She chided.  
  
"Maybe, but I think having the flu has more to do with it. Open up." She obediently opened her mouth and I stuck the thermometer in place. She made a disgusted face but kept it in her mouth. She wiggled until she was against my side then laid her head on my chest while we waited for the results. I had felt her forehead earlier and it had felt cooler; hopefully her fever was down for good.  
  
"Init tim et?" She mumbled. I checked my watch.  
  
"No, another minute, just hold on." I hugged her tighter and waited for another long minute.  
  
I removed the thermometer and read it. "Good news, it's 99. I think you're on the mend. Miche said to give you some aspirin."  
  
"I don't need another." I put a finger on her lips.  
  
"Pills, you can have some pills." I laughed at her consternation; she promptly dug an elbow in my side. Ok, she's better and I better watch my mouth. She's up for retaliation.  
  
"Now, what about my offer of breakfast? I've got tea ready, and am prepared to make an omelet and toast."  
  
"Oh real food, that's sounds so good. But can I have coffee instead? Please, please?" She did her best to persuade me.  
  
"No, that sludge would surely do severe damage to you delicate constitution. You can have tea." I tried to sound forceful.  
  
"Miche put you up to this didn't she? She hates my coffee."  
  
"So do I." She picked up her pillow and began hitting me with it. I fended off her blows easily and we both collapsed laughing.  
  
"Come on get up. You have guests arriving around four. And we have quite a lot of work to do."  
  
"What guests, and what kind of work? Have you forgotten that I'm not at 100%?" She was really confused now.  
  
"After you went to sleep last night, the three of us discussed what to do about Thanksgiving dinner. AJ had planned on going to the Roberts', Miche is on call, and my mother is out of town. And since you can't go anywhere we decided to make dinner here. AJ called the Roberts and invited them. Bud said he was feeling much better and Harriet seemed very grateful to have someone else cook dinner."  
  
"But what about the food? I haven't got the necessary ingredients."  
  
"AJ and Miche went shopping last night. You should be very appreciative of their efforts. Anyone who goes shopping at the Giant on the evening before Thanksgiving should be given a combat medal."  
  
"The Adm.AJ went shopping last night, with Miche? Hmm.That must have been entertaining." She mused.  
  
"Very entertaining. After you went to bed I felt very much like a third wheel. Now get up." With that I tapped her lightly on the rear.  
  
"Hey!" She said while rubbing the sting away.  
  
"I didn't tap you that hard. Get up so I can see how well you're maneuvering this morning." She crawled out of bed, slowly, and walked toward the bathroom will little difficulty.  
  
"Leave the door open. I'm going to be in the kitchen starting your breakfast. Call me if you feel dizzy. Do not try to tough it out." I demanded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She gave me a pained look and went to begin her morning routine.  
  
A few minutes later she joined me in the kitchen and I placed a small omelet in front of her. She began to eat immediately, even drinking the tea. Her famed appetite was retuning rapidly. She looked at my coffee with longing in her eyes. I quickly moved it out of her reach.  
  
"I'm sure the weak coffee you drink wouldn't upset me." She reasoned.  
  
"No coffee. And if you don't behave, your dinner will consist of soup." I gave her an evil smile.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Maybe not, but Miche definitely would."  
  
"Other than feeling tired and running a 'slight' fever I feel a 100% better." As she said this her face was almost angelic, the angelic look of toddler telling you she didn't break the crystal vase lying in pieces at her feet.  
  
"Talk to me when you're full of energy and have a normal temperature." She glared at me and finished her tea.  
  
Sarah:  
  
1215 Hours  
  
"Clay, more garlic. You can't make a decent Cajun meal without lots of garlic." Miche admonished.  
  
"AJ, mince the green onions, not chop. And Sarah get you bottom back on the couch." Damn caught again. I had been listening to the Admiral and Clay being ordered around by Miche for the last hour and was feeling left out.  
  
"Isn't there anything I can do? I'm bored." I know my whining was driving them crazy, but hey I'm the sick one.  
  
"Here peel these bananas; I'm just about ready to pour the pudding in the pan." I took the bananas and peeled them and sat quietly at the table trying to go unnoticed. Clay looked up and blew me a kiss. I guess I'm not totally invisible!  
  
My kitchen and dining room looked like a controlled disaster. There were vegetables in various stages of preparation, spices and seasoning, and two assistant chefs laughing at a shared joke. Unbelievable, if someone had asked me four days ago if I would be sharing my kitchen with Clay and the Admiral and not witnessing a virtual bloodbath I would have thought they were crazy.  
  
Miche and company were preparing her family's traditional Thanksgiving meal. Turkey with Oyster and Andouille Sausage Stuffing, Broccoli et Cauliflower Au Gratin, Gran-me?re's Potato Salad, Rice and Gravy, L'haricot verts et cocotte de champignon, the usual holiday pies, and last but not least Gran-me?re's Banana Pudding. Miche's family originated in bayous of Louisiana and even though she was a DC native her roots and cooking legacy were there. Her choice of endearments also showed her heritage, her family continued to speak the Cajun patois at home and in the restaurant.  
  
"Miche, why aren't you making fried turkey? The leftovers were delicious last year." I questioned.  
  
"Sarah, turkey frying is an outdoor activity, and our apartments aren't exactly set up for it. Besides I prefer having turkey stuffing. Thankfully I was able to cache a stuffed turkey from the restaurant. Now get the pan ready, layer the bottom with the vanilla wafers then slice three of the bananas on top." Miche bossed from the stove.  
  
After my assistance with the pudding Clay hustled me back to bed for another nap. This time he accompanied me.  
  
"Want another back rub?" He gave me an intriguing grin as he asked.  
  
"Are you asking because you think I need one, or because you want to give me one?" I saucily replied to his question.  
  
"A little of both. So what's it to be Sarah?"  
  
It was a rhetorical question; he already had the lotion in his hand. So rather than reply I arranged myself on the bed and slowly pulled my pajama top completely off. The expressions on his face went from mild shock, to pleasantly surprised, to desire in less than five seconds. Success! I had distracted him from the fact that I was still under the weather.  
  
"As much as I would like to take our relationship to the next level, you are not up to what we both want sweetheart, so stop the seductress routine. To quote the movie 'you had me with hello'." My disappointment was assuaged by his romantic comment. This back massage was every bit as relaxing as the first and I fell asleep within minutes.  
  
The maddening aroma of the baking turkey drove me reluctantly from my slumber. I felt Clay curled around me and I continued to lie there enjoying the feeling of safety and love his presence engendered. I reluctantly opened my eyes and was surprised to see AJ Roberts quietly staring back at me. I went to pick him then remembered my state of undress. I frantically looked around for my top and spied it at the foot of the bed. AJ didn't notice my mild panic, but I could feel Clay shaking from suppressed laughter. Clay sat up and AJ looked at him curiously.  
  
"Hello baby boy." I greeted him. He smiled and crawled into bed snuggling against me.  
  
"Auntie Mac who's that man?" He asked while pointing at Clay.  
  
"That's Auntie Mac's friend Clay," I answered simply and honestly. I didn't quite know how to introduce Clay. He was so much more than my friend, but not yet a lover.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend? Susie's mom's gots a boyfriend."  
  
"Yes AJ, I'm your Auntie Mac's boyfriend." Clay answered for me. I turned my head to smile at him and he met me with a sweet kiss.  
  
"Yeah yous her boyfriend. Susie's mom's boyfriend is always kissing her." He spoke with youthful authority. He then clamored over me to sit on Clay's chest. We were chuckling at his actions when there was a light knock on the open bedroom door.  
  
"Come in." Clay called as he picked AJ up and bounced him in the air. I remained covered by the blanket.  
  
"Ma'am?" A hesitant Harriet asked as she watched Clay tumble about the bed with AJ.  
  
"Hi Harriet, come in and join the party." I told the surprised woman.  
  
"Hi Mommy! Look at me." This was said as Clay once again launched the little boy into the air and deftly caught him.  
  
"I can see you're having fun with Mr. Webb, but I'm here to tell you dinner will be read in thirty minutes. Miche says you have enough time to ah.. clean up and join us."  
  
"Thank you Harriet. I would like to clean up some." I couldn't tell what had surprised Harriet more, the fact that Clay was in my bed, his seemingly natural rapport with a small boy or my obviously naked shoulders.  
  
"AJ come along with Mommy." AJ and Clay looked at each other and shared a disappointed look to have their play interrupted. Clay whispered something in AJ's ear which made him giggle, but rapidly scooted off the bed into his mother's arms. Harriet again cast a puzzled look Clay's way and left with AJ looking over her shoulder and smiling conspiratorially with Clay.  
  
"What did you bribe him with? I've never seen any child respond that rapidly." Clay's face was lit with a gentle smile.  
  
"He really is a cute child. He reminds me of my cousin's son. Though it's been a while since Craig was that age. And I only promised him dessert later if he behaved the rest of the evening. Now come on you've got enough time for a shower before dinner."  
  
He pulled me out of bed and gave my chest an admiring view then walked with me to the bathroom. On the way I mused on how well he interacted with AJ and how great a father he would be. Very interesting.  
  
Clay:  
  
The slight sound of footsteps woke me from a very pleasant dream. I slitted my eyes open to see a small boy staring at the two sleeping adults. As I woke more fully I could hear voices in the living room, one of which I identified as Harriet Roberts. So this must be AJ. I viewed his quiet contemplation for several minutes then felt Sarah stir. When she stiffened I knew that she had opened her eyes and noticed our small visitor. When she pulled the covers higher over her shoulder I knew she remembered her lack of dress and stifled my laughter as much as possible. Her greeting acted as some sort of release and AJ immediately crawled next to her and got right to the point with his questions. Sarah's response was meant for the child, but mine was meant Sarah. She smiled her acceptance of my declaration and we sealed this change in our relationship with a kiss.  
  
Harriet's arrival was inevitable in this small comedy of errors. She didn't say anything about my presence or Sarah's apparent lack of clothing. She just hustled AJ out of the room to allow us get ready.  
  
AJ really did remind me of Craig when he was that age. That young man was entering high school now and I miss the times we shared. These thoughts changed to thoughts of possibly having my own children, if only the lady's whose chest I was lustfully staring at agreed to become the mother.  
  
"If you don't mind the company, I think you're up for a shower." She just gave me a sexy grin and began stripping off her pajama bottoms and panties.  
  
"I take it that's a yes." I said with a similar grin as I began stripping myself. I adjusted the shower temperature and stepped under the spray. Sarah joined me and moved into my welcoming embrace. She felt my erection bumping against her abdomen and looked down to see my body's flagrant response to her nearness.  
  
"You want me to take care of that for you? It would be my pleasure." Her hand began to softly stoke my cock from base to tip. I didn't answer right away, too taken with the sensations of that feminine hand.  
  
"As much as I want too, and you can tell that I really want too, I think we are going to have to forgo that pleasure. I don't want us to slip and hurt ourselves; you aren't up to full strength yet. We'll save shower sex until then." I could tell she was disappointed, hell I was too, but she moved her hand to my hip and we kissed for a few minutes.  
  
We mutually stopped our torment and began to wash each other's hair. Then we started to bathe each other, but shook our heads no. No need to start up again what we couldn't finish. Shower over, we dried ourselves, but the looks we were giving each other didn't do anything to cool our ardor.  
  
"May I suggest we separate to dress? I won't be able to appear before our guests sporting this." I said holding the erection that had never subsided.  
  
"It's a damn shame, something that magnificent going to waste." She exclaimed dramatically.  
  
"Don't worry sweetheart, you can create this anytime you want." She smiled licking her lips.  
  
"I hold you to that. I suggest a cold shower or maybe a little self-relief to ease uh. your condition." She over her shoulder as she left the room.  
  
I stepped back into the shower and opted for cold water and a little help from my right hand. I heard her enter and place some clothing on the counter, but was a little too involved with the situation at hand to say anything. I had finished dressing when she rejoined me to finish her hair and makeup. I stood next to her shaving and we occasionally smiled at each other enjoying the hominess of the situation. She looked down at front of my chinos, noticing 'nothing' there.  
  
"Enjoy yourself?" I laughed at her question; I couldn't believe her playful nature.  
  
"I believe that's a tricky lawyer question. I plead the fifth." My smirk was in full force.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." She returned my smirk. I looked her over taking note that she had donned another pair of lounging pajamas, this time with a bra. She had thankfully taken into consideration how much her unbound breasts would affect me.  
  
"Ready to eat m'lady?" I held out my elbow for her hand and we joined the noisy crowd in the living room.  
  
"Finally, I thought the two of you had escaped out a window!" Miche said as she placed a glass of wine in my hand and juice in Sarah's. She felt Sarah's forehead and smiled her delight that the fever was down.  
  
"Since you apparently are feeling very well you can have real food today. But no pigging out." At Sarah's disappointed frown she added, "but you can have dessert."  
  
"Thank you, I appreciate it, chickie. If you didn't let me eat I was going to sic my other nurse on you!"  
  
"Hey don't get me involved in a cat fight. Deal with your own battles over food." I said as I quickly left Sarah's side to go greet Bud and Harriet.  
  
Sarah:  
  
Miche returned to the kitchen to help AJ begin placing food on serving platters that she obviously provided. I stood watching Clay, Bud and Harriet talk. Harriet had never met a stranger and it was amusing to see Clay open up under her power. Bud was, at first, hesitant with his responses but within a few minutes had been put at ease by Clay's unforced friendliness. I couldn't believe how my JAG family was accepting the fact that Clay and I were now, what, together, a couple? It was hard to believe myself. But it was wonderful and I my thoughts began to drift thinking of the future when I felt a tug on my pant leg. I knelt down to talk with my godson.  
  
"I like Clay; he's funs to play with." He loudly whispered into my ear.  
  
"I'm glad you do baby boy. I think you're going to see quite a bit more of him. Now, tell me, are you hungry?" I said as I tickled his toddler tummy.  
  
"Yes I'm hungwy. Daddy says I've got a Ma. ma'ine appetite!" He said with his little chest proudly puffed out.  
  
"I just bet you do. Why don't you sit between Aunt Sarah and me?" Clay said as he bent down and tossed AJ high into his arms.  
  
Clay:  
  
Sarah deciding she was the de facto hostess of this meal assigned seating. AJ and I were given either end of the table, Bud and Harriet together on one side, and Miche next to AJ. She sat next to me with little AJ on a chair piled with phone books between us. I was pleasantly surprised when she asked to me say grace. I thought for a while remembering my own family's tradition regarding Thanksgiving grace and decided to share it.  
  
"Everyone, this may be unusual if you didn't grow up with it, so bear with me. When you think what you should be grateful for, you don't always see what others think you should be grateful for. So I want everyone to think of their companion to the left. Think of the last year of that person's life, if you know it, or something you know of their life. If you were that person what would you be grateful for? You don't have to be brutally honest." They laughed, but nervously.  
  
"I'll start." I turned to Bud and noticed how tense he was. I hope my words will mean something to him.  
  
"Bud, I see you now a man who has come fully into himself. You may have lost part of your body back in Afghanistan, but you have proved to yourself that you can overcome any obstacle that may come your way. This is what I think you should be grateful for."  
  
"Wow, Mr. We.Clay. Thank you, I didn't see that, well I saw it, but not quite that way. Thanks." Bud paused, then looked at Harriet and smiled.  
  
"Harriet, as much as I've changed, you've changed too. You've proven to yourself that you can accomplish anything, even overcome a hard-headed husband feeling sorry for himself. That is what I think you should be grateful for."  
  
"Thank you sweetie." She had tears in her eyes and sniffed a bit. She contemplated AJ for a few minutes. Finally she spoke.  
  
"Admiral, I hope you take this the way it is intended. I think you believe that the only family you have is Francesca. If you do, you're wrong. You have every one of us at this table, plus the staff at JAG. This is what I think you should be grateful for." Her voice had trailed off near the end, supposedly to deflect possible anger from the SeAL.  
  
AJ picked up Harriet's hand and squeezed it. "Harriet, I may sometimes forget, and may not express what I feel. But I do consider you, all of you family. But I've never put it into words, but it is time like this that I truly appreciate it. Just don't expect me to gush about it!" This time everyone laughed freely. They began to see how this works.  
  
"Miche, I've just recently met you so I have to go on gut feeling here. From what I've heard, from you, you have a great family. And I thank you for spending you holiday with us. So, I'm going to change Clay's tradition a bit. I'm going to say I'm grateful that I met you." Miche blushed, but it didn't hide the twinkle in her eye that AJ's revelation caused.  
  
"Um.that's very nice." She grinned and winked at Sarah.  
  
"Sarah, what do I say? We've known each other for eight years. And we've eaten more pints of Ben 'n Jerry's commiserating than I ever want to recall. But I think, maybe, we won't be sharing that many more pints. I think you, we, should be grateful for that."  
  
She, Sarah, and Harriet broke into giggles, I would suppose at memories of shared girls nights. Then it was Sarah's turn. I think I was as nervous as Bud waiting for her to speak. I looked at her, but she was looking at the little man between us.  
  
"Baby boy, you're going to be four soon. And that's a big birthday." I was mildly shocked, but this was so typically Sarah; she took me literally and spoke of the person next to her. "So I think you should be grateful that this year you are going to start pre-school. You are going to meet so many new playmates and learn so very much." AJ listened to her every word, like she was imparting the wisdom of the ages.  
  
"I'm goin' ta have fun!" I wondered what he would say to me. He whispered to Sarah and she responded in kind. Then he told me what I should be grateful for.  
  
"I think.," he looked to Sarah for reassurance then at her nod continued. "I think you should be grapeful that you have fun with me!" He then squealed with childish delight at his words.  
  
"Thank you AJ. I am happy that we have fun too." I looked at Sarah over the giggling child's head. She was contemplative, smiling at me with what could only be described as a Mona Lisa smile. One that held mystery and promise and so much more.  
  
"Can we eat now, I'm hungry." AJ's declaration tore my eyes from Sarah's face.  
  
"Certainly little man! Now do you want some turkey?" He agreed wholeheartedly and the food was passed eagerly from person to person. Our plates were full to overflowing, except Sarah's. Miche had seen to that. She received many a peeved look from Sarah over this. Miche leaned into her and said, "you'll be GRATEFUL to me for this later."  
  
Again everyone joined in with laughter, and in between the laughter the conversation flowed among the adults. We kept it quite tame because of our junior audience, but there was there was still quite a bit of innuendo flowing. We took our time, enjoying the meal, discussing our most memorable Thanksgiving dinners, and our most awful. AJ thought his meal in Viet Nam was the best and the worst for obvious reasons. And rest of us could fully understand.  
  
As the meal ended, AJ, Bud and I offered to clear and clean up. The ladies took this as their due and paraded to the living room to relax and put their feet up. Little AJ was practically asleep in his chair when Bud carried him to Sarah's bed to nap.  
  
The gentleman joined the ladies after KP duty. When we offered coffee and dessert they moaned, but not a one turned it down. The pies were excellent, but I had never tasted banana pudding quite the way Miche made it and I was not alone in my praise. Sarah had finally convinced her nursing staff that coffee wouldn't harm her 'delicate' system. She was in nirvana. The look of contentment on her face was almost comical when sipped the first taste of coffee in days.  
  
Sarah:  
  
I had my coffee and I was in heaven after going cold turkey for days. Clay grinned at my sigh of bliss after the first sip, but I didn't let this deter my enjoyment. Clay was sitting in the corner of the sofa with an arm around my shoulders. It was hard to believe how comfortable I was with his hand stoking gently my upper arm, especially with my friends and CO looking on.  
  
We talked for more than an hour speaking of past holiday experiences, until I yawned. Then by some unspoken agreement our guests were taking their leave. AJ picked up his sleeping namesake and carried him to the Robert's mini-van while Bud and Harriet gave hugs and well wishes on their way out.  
  
"Goodnight Sarah, call me if you need anything." Miche called as she left. I watched the Robert's van pull out, but saw the Admiral returning inside. I am going to have to have some serious girl talk with Miche later.  
  
"Did you also plan this mass exodus last night while I was sleeping?" I asked Clay as he locked the door.  
  
"Guilty as charged, and not in the least bit guilty admitting it. You are still on the mend, and I actually have an ulterior motive." He said hustling me back to the sofa.  
  
"And what may that be." He placed more wood on the fire and dimmed the lights.  
  
"I would like to be alone with you, with no one coming unannounced through the door." He explained as he returned to my side. He tucked my head against his chest and we watched the fire until I fell asleep.  
  
The next thing I knew it was morning and I was being kissed awake. "Ummm, now if that kiss is followed by coffee I will be very appreciative." I spoke as I nuzzled his neck.  
  
"The coffee is on the bedside table, but I have some bad news." I pulled my head back to look at his face. Then I noticed he was dressed. I shook my head in disappointment.  
  
"Are you going out of town?" I tried not to sound clingy, but damn, things were looking up between us.  
  
"No, no, I'm not going out of town, but I have to go into work for a bit. They called me to consult on some things going down elsewhere. It' not my op, I'm just going in to look over things." He swept his hand along my cheek and pushed my wayward hair behind my ear.  
  
"There is more coffee ready, and there are some bagels on the kitchen counter. Don't eat too many." I snorted and he kissed me on the nose.  
  
"Would you like me to rent some movies to watch this evening?"  
  
"That would be great. Get a mix."  
  
"And what would a mix contain." He gave me one of his smirks.  
  
"Let's see, an adventure, a sci-fi epic, a spy game.," this time he snorted, "and a romance. I think that will cover it." I grinned back at him.  
  
"Are we going to watch these in one sitting?"  
  
"No, but it will give us something to watch during the weekend." I looked at him through my lashes gauging his reaction to my statement.  
  
"The weekend, maybe I should stop and get some more clothes from my house?" This time he was looking at me to confirm my invitation.  
  
"Clothing is strictly optional, but some more firewood would be appreciated." He chuckled and hugged me close whispering into my hair.  
  
"You are good for me, m'lady. Not many people know how to make me laugh, but you do it so easily. Thank you." With one last kiss he left warning me to take it easy and not to eat too much. I stuck my tongue out at him for the last comment.  
  
'Eat too much, hell I haven't had enough to eat in the last week to feed a hummingbird.' I thought to myself. After washing my face I went to the kitchen for more coffee. I saw the bagels but the left over banana pudding was calling me. And never one to resist the siren call of food, I served my self a large portion and plopped in front of the TV to watch ZNN. After a pot of coffee and a slice of pumpkin pie my stomach was full, and revolting.  
  
I made it to the bathroom and emptied my stomach violently into the toilet. I cleaned my mouth and made it to bed moaning all the way. I didn't know who would kill me first, Miche or Clay. I'd worry about it later. Their words could be no worse than the complaining my belly was currently doing.  
  
I went back to bed and prayed that Clay or Miche would be back soon. I had really done it this time!  
  
Clay:  
  
1145 Hours  
  
Talk about déjà vu all over again. I came home to find Sarah sprawled in bed looking a bit green about the gills. It was all I could do not to tell her 'I told you so'. Her state of misery was the only thing that saved her. When, between moans, she managed to explain, I couldn't hold back the snickers. She limply swatted me with a pillow and I rapidly left the bed and went to get her some tea.  
  
She was brushing her teeth when I returned to the bedroom.  
  
"I threw up again, and I feel much better." She muttered as she climbed into bed and pulled the up blankets.  
  
"Repeat after me: I am not well yet." I handed her the tea and again she gave me a death glare; she was a master at them. She looked endearingly pitiful as she sipped.  
  
"Go way if you don't have anything intelligent to say." She whined.  
  
"That's the problem, sweetheart. I'm being sent to knock some sense into a two operatives that almost compromised an op." Her head snapped up in reaction. I sat closer and pulled her against my chest.  
  
"I'll be gone overnight to Canada. Nothing happens in Canada, you know that!" I consoled her as she forced a smile.  
  
"You'll be home tomorrow night?" She said into my neck.  
  
"At the latest Sunday morning. Hopefully you will be 100% by then. I've got some plans for us that require you to be COMPLETELY well."  
  
"Plans, Mr. Webb. Do I need anything for these plans?" She said with a sultry tone.  
  
"As you said earlier, clothing is optional, but I may need something. Do I need to pick up some condoms?"  
  
"Yes those would be good to get. I'm haven't been on anything for a while. Happily there is a need now." Our lips met in a soft kiss, but it soon turned heated as I traced the seam of her lips. She granted me immediate entry and our tongues touched and twirled in and out of each other's mouth. Her small elegant hand drifted under my Henley and firmly rubbed my chest stopping to pull at the nipples that had become super-sensitized from her touch. My hands weren't idle. I re-discovered the sweet heaviness of her breasts and the firmness of her puckered nipples. By this time we were lying side by side memorizing the planes and curves of each others body, storing a mental map for the short time we would be apart. I had been in an almost constant state of arousal since Tuesday evening and this wasn't helping anything.  
  
"Let me help you with this Clay. You can't walk out of here with such a big problem." Her long fingers had worked their way into my jeans and were wrapped around the base of my cock slowing making their way to the tip. I matched the moans she had voiced earlier, but mine were from the extreme pleasure she was giving me. I acquiesced simply by not blocking her access or pulling away.  
  
"Get out of your clothes Mr. Webb; I want you to really enjoy this." I wanted to resist, but I gave in to the temptress licking her lips as I quickly divested myself of the offending clothing. When I was done I turned back to Sarah only to find that she had removed her pajamas.  
  
"I take this is going to be mutually enjoyable; do you think you are up to it?" I asked as my hands returned to her breasts.  
  
"The point is that you are more than up to it. So let's see how well we can mutually enjoy ourselves." She sighed into my mouth as our kisses resumed.  
  
What followed was one of the most intense experiences without having intercourse I have ever had. Our hands roamed each other's body learning what innocuous spot of skin elicited a moan or sigh of pleasure. Sarah's neck drew me like a magnet and I couldn't resist sucking on the soft skin there.  
  
"Hey, no marks!" I laughed and moved south to her right breast, and suckled there. This seemed to be more than acceptable. After a few moments I switched to left to pay homage there. I couldn't get enough of either. My hands had not been idle. I found her center dripping with anticipation, and entered her with my fingers while my thumb circled her clit. Between the stimulation of her breasts and her clit she was soon bucking her hips and crying out as she came.  
  
I held her while her breathing calmed, kissing her closed eyes. She was never more beautiful to me than at this moment and after several minutes her eyes opened and she smiled up at me.  
  
"This was supposed to be about you, my dear spook." She smiled and leaned over me, kissing my chest mirroring my prior actions. She then motioned for me to turn over onto my stomach. Starting at my neck, where she paused to leave her own mark, she kissed and nipped her way down my back. When she got to my butt she stopped and massaged the muscles then reached between my legs and gently caressed my balls.  
  
"Sarah, honey, god." I turned over to give her access to my straining erection. She placed her hand around the base and began to pump me up and down. She didn't have to put too much effort into it; my hips were doing all the work. I couldn't last and erupted over her hand after a few strokes. As I lay there gasping she crawled up my body and placed her head in the crook of my neck. We both had pleased smiles on our faces as we came down from out sexual high.  
  
"Want to take a shower?" I asked, not really wanting to move. But, I had to leave shortly and we were both a mess.  
  
"Do we have to?" She said getting up even as she asked. We showered quickly and she watched as I shaved.  
  
"You seem to be over your tummy ache." I looked her over noticing an enigmatic smile on her face.  
  
"I had some sexual healing." She said with a straight face and I almost cut myself at her awful pun.  
  
We laughed at her joke and when I caught my breath, I finished shaving. I didn't want to get dressed, and I definitely didn't want to leave. The last several days had been out of time, and the interference of duty was jarring. We changed the sheets and she climbed in and sat cross legged in the middle staring at me as I dressed.  
  
"What?" I said as I buttoned my vest.  
  
"I always wondered what was under the three piece suits." I grinned and she continued. "The suits hide some very valuable terrain, and I want you to know I'm staking claim, so don't get distracted while you're away; I want it back, all of it." She demanded.  
  
I bent down and took her face between my hands and kissed her gently but with restrained passion.  
  
"I have a very good reason to be back as soon as possible. Now crawl under the covers and get some rest. I'll call Miche before I leave and have her check on you." She gave me a disgruntled snort, but didn't object. I kissed her again and left for the airport. The idiots in Canada were going to pay; and pay big.  
  
Sarah's POV  
  
I spent the rest of Friday lazing in front of the TV watching the movies Clay had picked up. I found several DVD's sitting on the kitchen counter along side a vase of beautiful peach and yellow roses. 'Hmmm, deep friendship and desire.' The language of the flowers was not lost on me, and the feelings were returned in full. Now if the object of my desire were just here for me to tell him. I knew he had no choice about leaving, but I didn't have to be happy about it. My pity party was in full bloom when Miche and AJ arrived to drop off dinner. I could attribute my lack of hunger to being sick, but I knew it was because I was missing Clay.  
  
"Hey doofus, didn't I tell you just last night not to pig out?" Miche never gave any mercy.  
  
"Gloating isn't necessary you know." I returned with a modicum of venom.  
  
"How are you feeling Mac?" The Admiral inquired distracting the two of us.  
  
"I feel fine, I feel well, I have no fever, I haven't vomited since early this morning, and I'm not sleepy.."  
  
"And feeling quite cranky I see." Miche said with a laugh. "OK, now that we know you are FINE, I'll put the soup in the fridge. Call me on my cell if you need anything."  
  
With that my two visitors swept out as quickly as they entered. I moped for another hour until Harriet called. We talked about dinner the previous day and how much everyone enjoyed the impromptu meal. I heard AJ begging to talk to me and told Harriet I was up to the conversation.  
  
"He has been bugging me to talk with you or Clay all day. Don't talk too much if you don't want to." She said as she handed the phone to AJ.  
  
"Auntie Mac, is Clay there? I like him. Can I come over and play?" He begged. I had to smile. Clay had definitely found a new friend.  
  
"Not today baby boy, I'm still not feeling very well, and Clay isn't home now." I explained simply.  
  
"OK, tomorrow?" He was his father's son, a bargaining lawyer to the end.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you. As soon as I feel good, and as soon Clay can go with us, I'll take you to see the dinosaurs." This was a win-win situation. AJ loved the dinosaurs, and I would be able to see how Clay interacted with a small child for an extended period of time. Now I just had to get Clay to agree to go.  
  
"Do I get cotton candy?"  
  
"Yes, but you have to share it with me. Now let me talk with your mommy." He reluctantly said goodbye, and a few minutes later Harriet and I also said our goodbyes.  
  
I drank my liquid dinner and decided to go back to bed. Maybe if I was asleep I wouldn't miss Clay so much. The phone woke me from a deep sleep around  
  
2200 hours.  
  
"'lo." I mumbled into the phone.  
  
"Hello yourself. Sorry for waking you, but now that you're up, how are you doing?" Clay's voice woke me completely.  
  
"Better now. Well, much better now that you've called. How are things in the wild and wooly north?"  
  
"Cold and I'm lonely. I got used to having this dark eyed beauty sharing my bed." His voice was pitched low and sounded very sexy.  
  
"Well, there was this green eyed gentleman who was holding me the last few days. I really miss him." I said throatily. "Do you know when he is going to be back?"  
  
"Well..remember how I said nothing ever happens in Canada? I don't know how these two did it but they have single handedly set back Canadian/American diplomatic relations a hundred years." I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at his tone of voice. He sounded so disgusted with the situation.  
  
"I've made nice with the Canadians and now I have to stay and salvage what's left of the op." I could tell he would have liked to have said more, but I understood that this was a matter of national security.  
  
"I'll be home Sunday morning. Do you think you can avoid getting sick until I get there?" He asked in the same sexy voice, giving me shivers.  
  
"Sure, I've got someone special arriving."  
  
"Just be sure that you do, beautiful." I heard voices calling to him. "I've got to go, but I'll be there Sunday."  
  
Our goodbyes overlapped and just before I the connection ended I heard a low 'love you'. I rolled over and grabbed 'his' pillow hugging it as I fell asleep whispering 'I love you too'.  
  
Sunday Morning  
  
0945 Local  
  
MacKenzie Residence  
  
Clay's POV  
  
I entered the apartment quietly and found Sarah sleeping on her side hugging a pillow tightly to her chest. Her hair was disheveled and her face had more color. I sat down beside her and traced a line from her temple to her lips. She twitched at the contact but didn't wake. I repeated the motion, continuing to her collar bone. This time she moved in closer to my body and made burrowing motions. Prince Charming must have had the same trouble waking Sleeping Beauty. With that fine example I moved closer and kissed the lips that were beckoning me. The next thing I knew I was on my back and my dark eyed princess's mouth was joined to mine in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Feeling better are we?" I managed to ask between kisses.  
  
"Much better. And if you hadn't noticed I'm feeling very well. And.." I stopped her with another kiss. She ground her core over my straining cock exciting the both us as our hands roamed the plains of the other's body.  
  
"You have got to get out of this suit, I want what's underneath." She loosened my tie enough to pull it over my head and frustrated with the buttons on my vest, tore it open. She stopped suddenly realizing what she had done.  
  
"Umm... I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. I'm really sorry." She dropped her head down and I lifted it up.  
  
"Did you hear me objecting? I want out of this suit just as much. So, what about a shower? I've been on a plane for too many hours." She smiled as she rolled off me and grabbed my hand to pull me out of bed. I followed her to the bath remembering our last shower together. This was going to lead to much more than self gratification!  
  
Her nightshirt and panties were soon on the floor and she leaned against the counter and watched me slowly undress. She walked to me hips swaying provocatively and began to spread kisses over my chest and lower, I just managed a strangled, "shower." At her quizzical look I added, "I've been busy and haven't shaved. I don't want to mar that soft complexion."  
  
Once again we bathed each other, this time very quickly. Then I shaved while she dried her hair. We looked at each other when we were done. There were identical smiles on our faces and she broke into giggles as I swept her off her feet and onto my shoulder in a semblance of a fireman's carry. I dumped her into the middle of her bed and quickly pounced smothering her face with kisses.  
  
Sarah's POV  
  
I hit the bed in a gentle bounce and before I could react Clay was kissing me senseless. My giggles soon turned into moans as his playfulness turned passionate. I was dizzy with the feelings he was creating. My breathing was ragged and my pulse raced and I'm sure my entire body was flushed in arousal.  
  
His tongue drove in and out of my lips as our mouths fused together and we only broke apart to take necessary breaths. My hands roamed from his hair down his back to grab hold of his ass. He squirmed a bit as I clutched the firm muscles. Note to self: Clay's butt is an erogenous zone. That little bit of intelligence was definitely going to be squirreled away for future use.  
  
He was lying over me and I was moving my hips trying to use body signals to tell him to get on with it. He was a little distracted by my breasts at the moment, so I had to resort to hand signals. I slipped a hand between our hips and circled his shaft with my fist and began to pump him. He was still distracted, this time, by my nipples. His actions were distracting me, but finally I spoke.  
  
"You know I would really appreciate it if you would put this where it could do the most good."  
  
He suddenly paused and jumped out of bed going to his suitcase digging around until he gave a triumphant, "ah hah". He returned placing the box on the bedside table and giving me one of the foil packs. "Well you have control of 'it' so 'it's' yours to command."  
  
I grasped the base and slowly kissed my way to the crown where I took his length into my mouth. If his groans were anything to go by, I was definitely doing this right. I paused long enough to encase him in the latex sheath and laid back and spread my legs giving him easy access to my core. I whimpered in pleasure as he slipped inside. The feeling was overwhelming; it was as if I was made just for him. We both paused, breathing slowly, forehead to forehead enjoying the sensation. I looked into his passion darkened green eyes and tilted my hips. He immediately got the hint and began pumping in an agonizingly slow tempo as I swiveled my own in circles.  
  
The slow pace lasted only for a minute or so, we had been anticipating this moment for days and our most basic sexual urges took over. Soon he was pounding into me as I thrust up to meet him.  
  
"Sweetheart I can't make this last much long.,'' He managed to gasp out.  
  
"Don't.. worry ...I'm.. right ..with.. you..keep.. going." I barely said between thrusts.  
  
He continued to piston in and out, slamming our hips together. Then suddenly his head reared back and his hips started staccato movements as he roared out his orgasm and collapsed on top of me. My own completion happened seconds later and my screams probably disturbed everyone in the building. I pulled him tighter to me as he tried to move away. Our bodies continued to pulse in release until our heartbeats and breathing gradually returned to normal.  
  
Clay kissed me once more and got up to dispose of the condom in the bathroom. He returned and nuzzled my neck then looked into my sated eyes.  
  
"When I can move, we have got to do this again. 'Holy Shit' doesn't' even begin to describe what just happened." He said almost sluggishly. He rolled off of me completely and tugged me onto his chest.  
  
"I am going to be a complete male pig, but between being up for the last 24 hours and our little exercise session here I'm not going to be able..to.." and like that he was out like a light.  
  
He wasn't awake to hear me say "Me too" as I followed him into dreamland.  
  
1104 Local  
  
The shrill ring of the phone woke me and I had to climb out from under Clay's arm to answer it. Miche's chipper voice replied to my disgruntled hello.  
  
"Hello to you to. Could I, well AJ and I, interest you in brunch at my place?" I heard her yawn loudly.  
  
"No," I whispered. "Clay just got back in town, and I'm not interested in seeing you moon over my CO. And you don't sound too awake yourself." She laughed and said she had been up half the night repairing the results of shower sex gone badly.  
  
I laughed, and if I had been drinking anything, it would have come out of my nose. Clay woke up and was blinking like an owl trying to figure out whom or what had woken him. He looked at me and just laid his head on my chest and closed his eyes.  
  
"Are you still off tomorrow?" I asked while running my hand though Clay's hair. He sighed and snuggled closer then drifted back to sleep.  
  
"Yes, I have off until Wednesday. What? Hold on Sarah." I overheard her talking to someone, probably my CO.  
  
"AJ said you are only working a half day."  
  
"Tell Admiral Nightingale. I'm fine." More than fine I thought to myself, basically due in fact to the man asleep in my arms. There was more conversation on the other end.  
  
"He said it was an order and I'm seconding it."  
  
"Why don't you meet me for lunch at JAG tomorrow? You can tell me all about your, um, interesting night."  
  
"See you then, and why don't you invite Clay!" She broke the connection before I could say anything. My imagination ran riot regarding her 'interesting' case. Miche occasionally would tell me about unusual medical cases she encountered. It is hard to believe the situations people could get themselves into. While most of the medical stories told were the stuff of urban legend, many having their origin in truth. I guess the same hold true in any profession; I had certainly had enough strange cases as a lawyer.  
  
Clay's POV  
  
1520 Local  
  
I woke, almost immediately missing Sarah. There was music coming from the living room and then I noticed the aroma of food drifting in. I showered quickly and dressed in pajama bottoms and a tee. Today I was into total comfort.  
  
"Hi, you're just in time. Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes." She was standing at the stove stirring something in a saucepan as I walked up behind her and nuzzled her neck. She leaned back against me and dropped her head back as I kissed her shoulders.  
  
"Something smells very good." I murmured.  
  
"Thank you. Are you talking about me or the pork roast?" She turned slowly in my arms and I swooped in for a kiss and some heartfelt gropes.  
  
"Enough of that Mister Webb. I'm still a novice at cooking and things have a habit of burning if I don't pay close attention." I relented and grabbed a soda from the fridge.  
  
"Do you need me to do anything?" I inquired leaning against the counter.  
  
"The food is just about done. But, if you want, you can carve the roast." Pleased that I could help I sliced the roast and placed on the platter. Sarah had gone all out. The table was set with the china and crystal we had used on Thanksgiving and I could see a bottle of wine ready to be poured.  
  
"This is delicious; I can tell you paid attention to your cooking lessons." The food was actually delicious, my inadequate meals for the last few days not withstanding.  
  
"Thank you. Miche told me if I could read a legal brief I could learn to cook. Luckily you are not eating one of my disasters."  
  
"What did you, ah, screw up?"  
  
"The most unusual was Divinity Fudge." I gave her an amused look as she continued. "I was adding a pinch of salt, and instead I picked up the pepper and added it without looking. Laugh if you must, but it actually didn't come out tasting too bad, just sort of spicy."  
  
She continued to relate other cooking fiascoes as we finished eating and cleaned the kitchen.  
  
"I'll finish here if you go build a fire and put some music on." She gave me a peck on the cheek and shooed me into the living room.  
  
The Etta James' classic 'At Last' was playing when she snuggled into my arms on the sofa.  
  
At last  
  
my love has come along  
  
my lonely days over  
  
and life is like a song  
  
Ooh At last  
  
the skies above are blue  
  
well my heart was wrapped up in clover  
  
the night I looked at you  
  
I found a dream that I could speak to  
  
a dream that I could call my own  
  
I found a thrill  
  
to press my cheek to  
  
a thrill that I have never known  
  
well  
  
You smile  
  
you smile  
  
oh and then the spell was cast  
  
and here we are in heaven  
  
for you are mine at last  
  
I found a dream  
  
that I could speak to  
  
a dream that I  
  
could call my own  
  
I found a thrill  
  
to press my cheek to  
  
a thrill that I have never known  
  
well  
  
You smile  
  
you smile  
  
oh and then the spell was cast  
  
and here we are in heaven  
  
for you are mine at last  
  
ooo yea  
  
you are mine  
  
you are mine  
  
at last  
  
at last  
  
at last  
  
at last  
  
"Those lyrics could have been written for us you know." She whispered into my chest.  
  
"I know, don't I know. Did you hear me the other night?" I asked. I was almost certain of her answer but I had to hear the words.  
  
"Yes, but you didn't hear me. I love you Clay more than I thought I would love anyone."  
  
"God, I love you. You don't know how much and for how long."  
  
I pulled her up until she was sitting in my lap and we proceeded to make out like teenagers until the light of the fire was the only illumination. "Let's take this to the bedroom, there is a lovely bed waiting for us there."  
  
Our lovemaking this time was slow and gentle; both of us taking time to find every place that made the other shiver with desire. After we lay there limbs entwined coming down from the heights of orgasm trying to catch our breath and letting our heartbeats slow. I lazily stroked the soft skin of her back thinking how unbelievably lucky I was.  
  
"Do we have to go back to the real world tomorrow?" She looked into my eyes almost begging me to say no.  
  
"I do, but only for a meeting with the DCI in the morning, after that can I play hooky."  
  
"I've been ordered to work only a half day tomorrow, so what about meeting Miche and me for lunch. It would be a safe bet to count on the Admiral joining us." She added hesitatingly.  
  
"Sarah, AJ and I came to an understanding this week. We can probably be in each other's company for more than an hour without too much snarkiness." I assured her. "Now where were we?"  
  
"I believe you were about to rock my world again." She straddled my hips and began kissing her way from my chest to my waiting lips.  
  
"Glad to oblige, m'lady."  
  
Monday JAG Headquarters, Conference Room 0905 Hours  
  
Sarah's POV  
  
"Tiner find Cmdr. Rabb. And when you locate him tell him to get his six in my office immediately."  
  
"Yes Sir, Admiral. Right away, Sir." I could practically hear Tiner salute through the intercom. I would have thought that being reamed by the Admiral on Friday might have made Harm on time for Staff Call at least once in his life.  
  
"Excuse me sir. I spoke with Cmdr. Rabb early this morning, he said had an accident and said he would be in time for the Allison Article 32 hearing this afternoon. I apologize for not speaking up sooner." Bud explained.  
  
"And what type of accident did he have Mr. Roberts?" My irate CO said through clenched teeth.  
  
"He didn't say Sir, but he sounded like he was in quite a bit of pain."  
  
"That man is going to be the death of me. OK people, report on your cases."  
  
Our morning meeting concluded and as we began to leave I was asked to stay.  
  
"Mac, did you hear from Harm?"  
  
"No Sir. After our phone conversation last week he hasn't contacted me."  
  
"Thank you Mac. I'll see you at lunch. Dismissed."  
  
The morning dragged on as I tackled the paperwork that had piled up on my desk during my illness. Cleaning out my e-mail inbox alone had taken me an hour. This would not necessarily been problematic, but the spam was driving me crazy. I was going to have to talk with the IT guys to place another filter on my incoming mail. Sales pitches for Viagra and offers to make me longer were definitely being sent to the wrong person! I wonder if I should forward one for Viagra to Clay. No, I decided, he didn't need any help in that area, and I'm afraid I would start an e-mail war with him.  
  
Thinking of Clay must have placed a dreamy smile on my face as I heard Miche speak from the doorway.  
  
"Don't tell me, you're thinking of the gentleman from Langley?"  
  
"Who told you he was from Langley?" That wasn't information that Clay wanted bandied about.  
  
"Believe it or not, he did. You know I have my ways." She laughed as she sat down in my guest chair.  
  
"Yes I know. You knew I had a thing for Clay before I did. How do you do that?"  
  
"Yes Miche, how do you do that?" I looked up to see Clay and the Admiral standing in my office doorway.  
  
"Classified, need to know, and if I told you, I'd have to kill you." Our laughter drew the attention of Bud and Harriet who also piled into my office. Miche invited them to lunch and we headed out leaving Singer in charge of the office. The Admiral told her not to call any fire drills while he was out. Miche asked what that was about and Harriet said she would explain later. We all piled into the Admiral's Escalade for the short ride to Bennzinger's.  
  
The conversation at lunch was enjoyable and we were talking over coffee when I asked Miche about her 'case'. I noticed that the Admiral moved, in what could only be explained as discomfort, when I asked. This one ought to be good.  
  
"There I was sleeping the sleep of the sated when the beeper went off." The Admiral flushed, but Miche continued on. "The supervisor calling me in was laughing so hard I could barely understand her, and when she calmed down, she barely managed to tell me to come in an assist on a urology case. So I zoomed down to the hospital, dressed out, and made it in time help drape the patient. He was a very handsome guy, if I were into his type."  
  
Clay and I looked at each other trying to figure out where she was going with her story.  
  
The Admiral looked at us and said, "Don't worry it gets interesting shortly."  
  
Miche picked up her story. "I looked down at the patient's, let see, um, ah, his manhood and noticed a rather nasty bite mark." Clay crossed his legs in sympathy and Harriet and I snorted with laughter.  
  
"It seems that the gentleman in question and his lady love were going at it in the shower. They were in the oral phase of their close encounter when the lady slipped on the soapy floor and went down biting. He knocked her out when he tried to slap her mouth off from his bleeding member." We were laughing so hard that we were attracting attention of the other restaurant patrons.  
  
I was collapsed in Clay's arms with tears rolling down my face and Harriet had her head hidden in her folded arms. I remembered my recent bathroom encounters and felt that I wouldn't be having an 'oral phase' there anytime soon. Miche went on to explain that the surgical repair was successful and the lady only had a slight concussion. By the time we pulled ourselves together it was time to return to the office.  
  
We walked into the Admiral's office by way of the side door and saw Harm exiting out the other.  
  
"Cmdr. Rabb, front and center." The Admiral's booming voice rang out.  
  
Harm turned and began walking slowly to our little group. I noticed that he had an ice bag in his hand and he was rather pasty looking. I heard a gasp behind me and I turned to see Miche with her hand covering her mouth and her eyes were dancing with merriment. I looked back to Harm then back to Miche. No, it couldn't be. But it seems Clay and the others reached the same conclusion as I had. I thought the Admiral was going to lose it right then and there.  
  
"So Cmdr. Rabb, tell me about this accident of yours?" He managed to ask with a straight face. We stood there, curiosity written on our faces waiting for Harm to explain.  
  
Harm was clearly confused, looking at us like we had lost our minds.  
  
"Sir, it was at home and sort of personal and I don't really want to talk about it, and if you'll excuse me I need to get ready for court." Harm started to turn away when Harriet piped up.  
  
"Tell me commander they say most of the accidents happen in the home, especially in the bathroom. Where did yours happen?"  
  
He stood there gaping, trying to figure out how we found out. I looked at Clay and knew a zinger was coming. Harm was going to pay for every mean thing he had ever said to me, and personally I couldn't wait. He spoke softly, but just loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"What happened Rabb, your girlfriend trying to floss with your dick?"  
  
The End. 


End file.
